The Exchange
by ginny1306
Summary: When Hogwart's takes part in and Exchange programme, Harry realsies he has to tell Ginny how he feels before someone else does. *COMPLETE*
1. Late night in the Library

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the wonderful world of Harry Potter. Everything belongs to J. K. Rowling.

**Chapter 1: Late night in the Library**

Harry was certain this was the worst homework he had ever encountered; describe on no more than a roll of parchment the 9 uses of Wolf Fang's.

'Well' Harry thought, 'I can't even think of 3 uses never mind 9.' He sighed whilst he scratched his rough chin with his left hand.

'Dam, I can't even go more than a day without getting thick stubble.' He now thought.

Harry was sat in the quietest corner of the library attempting and failing his N.E.W.T standard Potion's essay. It was pushing for 11pm and he had gotten no where since 7pm. Madam Pince was dozing in her chair, behind her book laden desk. Harry looked around the library and spotted Ernie Macmillan and Hannah Abbott silently arguing. Hannah was flipping through a book shaking her head, whilst Ernie was whispering something about being certain Neptune was the largest planet.

'Astronomy,' Harry thought to himself before turning to look at a desk right at the front of the library. Here sat Colin Creevy reading what looked like Care of Magical Creatures notes. On the desk next to Colin were some 5th year girls, non of them appeared to be working but in fact giggling as loud as Madam Pince would permit and glancing every so often at Harry. Harry couldn't help but roll his eyes, it appeared he wasn't the only one they were annoying; Colin kept throwing them dirty looks and tutting every so often. He then looked at another table situated in front of one of the library's large windows. Malfoy and Pansy were sat there and for once doing some work.

'Right Potter you half an hour before Pince throw's you out, get some bloody work done.' He thought. After writing the title and date he looked back at his Potion's notes he had taken earlier that day, there was nothing in there about the uses of Wolf's Fang's. As he went to grab his Potions' book out of his bag the library door opened quietly and in walked a 6th year girl. She stopped at Colin's table for a minute or so before walking over to Harry.

"Hi Harry." She whispered as she sat next to him.

"Hi Ginny, what are you doing in here so late?" He asked slightly confused.

"Well your two best friends are all snuggled up on the sofa and making me want to throw up." She replied.

"Oh I see and would these two best friends of mine happen to be your brother and best friend?" Harry enquired. Ginny nodded and smiled.

"Yes they have a habit of doing that. I keep telling Hermione that as Head Girl she ought to be setting a better example. But she always mumbles something about it being Ron's fault." Harry explained as Ginny snorted.

"So what homework do we have tonight?" Ginny asked quietly.

"Potion's. I keep wanting to curse Snape for setting it…"

"But then you remember it's Slughorn who teaches Potion's." Ginny cut him off laughing.

"Yeah that happens to me sometimes as well." Ginny commented, Harry noticed her gaze had fallen on the group of giggling 5th years.

"Nothing better to do." Harry said now watching them also.

"No," Ginny said, "that one with the blond hair asked me the other day if I could ask you out for her."

"Really? What did you say to her? "Harry asked slightly taken aback.

"I said look, just because Harry's my best friend doesn't mean…"

"Hang on," Harry cut her off. "You consider me to be one of your best friends?" He asked with a shocked look on his face. Ginny turned to look at him and smiled.

"Of course Harry. Hermione is my best friend and so are you. Ron would be but he's my brother." She explained.

"Wow thanks Gin; well I feel the same towards you." Harry couldn't help but grin. His stomach jolted as Ginny smiled brilliantly at him. Harry however, wished that they were more than friends, for nearly a year now he had been slowly falling in love with Ginny Weasley. He never bothered to look at another girl and when Ginny announced that she and Dean had split, it took all of Harry's effort not to run to the top of the Astronomy tower and shout it to the world. For nearly 6 months now she had been single and Harry couldn't help wonder why or how, she equally had as much attention of boys as he did girls.

"So you were saying?" Harry asked snapping himself away from his thoughts.

"Yes so I said to her just because Harry's my best friend doesn't mean I'm going to ask him out for you. And even if I did I very much doubt he would say yes, she didn't like the last part and stormed of." Ginny explained.

"Well thank you. Your right I'd never go out with her." Harry said. They sat in silence for a couple of minutes, both staring at the group of girls again. Only when Ernie shouted, "DON'T TAKE A HUFF WITH ME HANNAH", did they look away. Hannah was looking at Ernie with her mouth slightly open.

"YOU ALWAYS DO THIS. IT'S ALWAYS MY FAULT." Ernie continued to shout, Hannah now looked somewhere in between wanting the ground to open up and swallow her and crying. Harry and Ginny looked at each other with raised eyebrows before turning back to watch.

"I didn't mean to Ernie, please calm down." She whispered almost pleadingly, tears were falling down her face now. Ernie seemed to soften instantly at her expression. Harry noticed everyone was watching; even Madam Pince.

"I'm sorry Hannah." Ernie began as he sat back down and hugged her. "I'm just so tired and stressed over the N.E.W.T's, it's not even Christmas and I'm getting het up. Do you forgive me?" Hannah nodded against his chest; Ernie looked quite relieved.

"Come on; let's go back to the common room." Ernie waved his wand and all their things packed them selves away in to their bags. She stood and Ernie placed an arm around her and they headed towards the door. Now that the drama appeared to be over everyone had to return to what they were doing.

"That's bad if Ernie's stressed already, he's still got over 7 months until you sit your N.E.W.T's." Ginny explained.

"I know. I didn't know they were dating." Harry said frowning slightly. Ginny rolled her eyes causing Harry to ask "What?"

"Harry your so behind on the gossip you're almost going backwards." Ginny giggled. "They've been dating since last February."

"Oh." Harry said simply.

"Come on, let's get out of here and see how the love birds are getting on?" Ginny said standing. Harry packed his things away; he then yawned and stretched to the ceiling causing his shirt to ride up some. The giggling girls had all noticed and were staring openly at him; Ginny also couldn't help but take a look. Harry of course was oblivious to it all.

Well that's the first chapter. Hope you like? xxxx


	2. Dumbledore's Announcement

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the wonderful world of Harry Potter. Everything belongs to J. K. Rowling.

**Chapter 2: Dumbledore's announcement.**

Harry woke the next morning to Ron cursing very loudly.

"What's happened?" Harry asked groggily whilst he reached for his glasses of the side table. Seamus, Dean and Neville were all still in bed; laughing at Ron.

"He stubbed his toe on his trunk as he went to let Pig in." Dean laughed. Harry placed his glasses on his nose and his eyes finally focused on the scene before him; Ron was hopping around the room whilst swearing. Pig as usual was excited from seeing Ron and tried several times to land on Ron's shoulder. However, Pig gave it up as a bad job and settled on the window ledge and like the rest of them watched Ron.

"Stupid. Bloody. Bird."

"Ron you can't blame Pig for stubbing your toe when it was just you being clumsy." Harry said now also laughing with the others. Ron glared at Harry before he sat on his bed.

"What's going on in here?" Hermione had just walked straight in causing Seamus, Dean, Neville and Harry to pull their duvets up as high as they would go.

"Ever heard of knocking?" Seamus asked. Hermione matched Ron's glare as she crossed the room.

"Ronkins what's happened?" Seamus and Dean looked like Christmas had come early for them.

"Oooo Ronkins now is it." Seamus sniggered. Harry caught Neville's eye and both of them looked away grinning. Ron seemed to be using all his effort to ignore their jeers.

"I stubbed my toe on my trunk trying to let Pig in." Ron explained in what only Harry could describe as a child's voice.

"Oh Ronnie…" Hermione trailed off before she kissed him full on the lips.

"OI, NOT IN HERE." Dean shouted making Ron and Hermione jolt apart.

"Sorry," they both mumbled, blushing madly. Seamus shoke his head at Harry.

"Er…Hermione to you mind leaving so we can all get dressed?" Harry asked.

"Of course, see you in a minute." She strode back across the room and closed the door loudly behind her. Everyone turned to look at Ron,

"Not a word." He threatened before disappearing in to the bathroom.

Ron and Harry joined Hermione in the common room 10 minutes later; Hermione was sat at a desk talking to Ginny, who was writing a Herbology essay. They both seemed to be in deep conversation when they approached them.

"Oh hi Ron. Harry." Ginny said, "Yeah so then Hannah started crying and Ernie apologised immediately." Ginny explained.

"Well I should think so." Hermione commented as though they were putting the world to rights. Ginny nodded in agreement.

"So who are you off to Hogsmede with today?" Hermione asked.

"No one, I'm staying here and catching up on homework." Ginny didn't look at all happy as she said this.

"You should come with us." Ron suggested, Ginny turned to look at him and eyed him suspiciously.

"Don't look like that Gin. I'm not kidding." He added as her look didn't let up.

"Ron's right you know Ginny, come on were taking a break from homework." Hermione said.

"Well only if you're sure? I wouldn't want to intrude." Ginny said mainly looking at Harry.

"You wouldn't be, trust me." Hermione replied as she started to clear Ginny's things away.

"Well I'll need to go and get changed." She said indicating to her jogging bottoms and vest top.

"Okay well come down to the Great Hall when your ready." Hermione smiled. Ginny nodded and headed up the stairs. Harry, Ron and Hermione set off towards the portrait hole,

"You're being very quiet this morning." Ron commented to Harry as they stepped into the 7th floor corridor,

"What? Oh, yeah just tired." Harry lied; he had really been doing a silent conga in his head, happy about the fact he was going to be spending the day with Ginny.

Ginny joined them 20 minutes later and very out of breath. She sat next to Harry and loaded her plate with Eggs, Bacon and Sausages. It didn't take her very long to finish and soon they were waiting in the entrance hall with many other students. As usual Filch was scanning everyone with the silver Prober, he checked Harry and Ron 3 times before admitting defeat; they weren't to his disappointment trying to smuggle anything out.

"Right you lot, Dumbledore has a few rules before you go. Number 1: You're to be back no later than 5pm. Number 2: There are to be no Weasley products brought back into the school."

"That's definitely Filch's rule, not Dumbledore's." Ron mumbled to Harry.

"Number 3: Only 16 years and over allowed in the Three Broomsticks today, and don't ask why, cos I don't know." Filch said over the shouts and protests of those underage.

"Right that's your lot." Filch turned and limped away; Mrs. Norris hot on his heals.

The four of them stepped out into the crisp, winter air. Ron placed his arm around Hermione whilst Ginny and Harry walked alone.

"I wonder why only 16 years and over are allowed in the Three Broomsticks today?" Ginny said.

"It's because Dragon Dung are staying there." Hermione replied.

"Who are they?" Harry asked Hermione.

"There a group, there playing at the Three Broomsticks tonight. Not as good as the Weird Sisters of course." Hermione explained.

"So why the age thing?" Ron enquired.

"Professor McGonagall said they don't want any young ones in. Madam Rosmerta said all they'll do is hang around the pub all day trying to catch a glimpse, not thinking about her customers."

"Hermione you know everything." Ron replied with a smirk. They were soon out of the castle grounds and heading into Hogsmede.

"So where to first?" Ginny asked.

"How about Zonko's?" Ron suggested. They all nodded and headed for the joke shop. It wasn't very full as everyone now used Fred and George's joke shop further down the street. They had opened a second store in the summer causing Zonko's to loose much custom. They had only really gone in there because Ron wanted some exploding quills which Fred and George didn't stock yet.

"And what exactly do you need some for?" Hermione asked as he picked up a pack.

"Just for comic value's sake. It's great watching Crabbe or Goyle pick it up after I've dropped it; "accidentally" of course." Ron added at Hermione's disapproving look. "It blows up right in their face and takes 2 days to get to black soot off." Ron chuckled. Hermione rolled her eyes whilst Ron paid. They stepped back out onto the street deciding to go in Honeydukes next, Ron and Hermione set off in front of Harry and Ginny. Ginny linked her arm through Harry's and stopped; causing Harry to stop.

"Harry what's with you today?" Ginny asked with a concerned voice. Harry sighed and turned to look at Ginny,

"I just wish I have what they have with someone. Does that make any sense?" Harry asked, his head inclined towards Ron and Hermione.

"No." Ginny giggled.

"Don't you ever look at them and think wow, if only there were someone on this planet who looked at me the way they do at each other?" Harry finished with a sigh.

"Well sometimes I do…but then I think those two really landed on their feet finding one another. If I knew I was going to have that with someone then yes, find me the perfect man. But then I think of Michael and Dean…and how they both turned out." Ginny replied.

"But they weren't right for you Ginny, what if I told you I knew someone who would give anything to be with you; to love you like you deserve to be loved." Ginny frowned at Harry,

"Who?" She asked,

"It's…"

"HARRY. GINNY COME ON, HURRY UP." Ron shouted from ahead.

"We'll talk later." Ginny said to Harry before setting of up the road again.

The four of them returned to the castle around half past 4, heading straight into the Great Hall for dinner. Harry and Ginny sat next to each other opposite Ron and Hermione; they hadn't spoken much since their chat outside Zonko's. When the Great Hall was full and finished eating; Professor McGonagall tapped her glass with a knife.

"May we have your attention please; the headmaster has an announcement to make." Everyone turned to look at Dumbledore, who was now standing and smiling.

"Thank you Professor McGonagall. Now I don't wish to impose on your time so I will only keep you here a few extra minutes. The school has decided that in a week's time we will participating in an Exchange program with the Beauxbaton Academy." Everyone murmured with excitement at this causing Professor Dumbledore to clear his throat to gather attention again.

"Now 4 students from Hogwarts will be going to spend 2 weeks at Beauxbaton and in exchange we will receive 4 students from Beauxbaton. We haven't put an age limit on it so all years are free to sign up. One student from each house will be picked in a week's time, their names announced after dinner. They will then travel to the French academy Sunday night. The same night we will receive the 4 Beauxbaton students and one will go into each house, to make it fair. If you are interested you must see your head of house no later than Monday night; they will also give you more information on the Exchange if you should need it. Well all that's left to say is good luck to those who enter and good night." Professor Dumbledore sat back down and the Great Hall erupted. Not surprisingly Hermione was already half way across the hall to see Professor McGonagall.

So there's the 2nd chapter, hope you like? xxxx


	3. You can't avoid her forever

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Harry Potter; it all belongs to the fab J. K. Rowling.

* * *

**Chapter 3: You can't avoid her forever**

The week leading up to the Exchange passed exceptionally quick for Harry and before he even realised, it was Friday. All week he had managed to do a good job of avoiding Ginny, if ever a flash of red hair appeared he would vanish as quick as you could say Blast Ended Skrewt. Harry lurked in the dark corner of the library after dinner every night and once or twice he hid back in the shadows when Ginny entered asking anyone around if they'd seen him. At first he felt relieved that he hadn't had the chance to tell her in Hogsmede that he was crazy for her, but now every time he hid he wished it was out in the open. He started to feel guilty; Ginny was genuinely worried about not having seen him since Saturday, and on Friday evening a mound of bushy hair broke him from his thoughts to lecture to him.

"Harry, what's going on with you and Ginny?" Hermione asked as she sat next to her best friend.

"What? What are you on about?" Harry asked trying to sound casual. Hermione huffed before answering him.

"Don't you what me Harry, I'm not stupid. Why do you think Ron's not here. If he knew that you were pining over his sister he would never let you near her again. Now you've been avoiding her all week and Ron and I for that matter. Ginny keeps asking me if she has done something wrong and every time I have tell her I don't know Ginny, Harry's avoiding us too." Harry looked closely at Hermione; thinking of what to say. After a few long seconds he finally let out a low sigh and spoke,

"Hermione what I'm about to tell you, you cant repeat to no one. Not even Ron okay?" Hermione seemed to soften a little at this and nodded.

"I wont tell anyone Harry, I promise."

"Well you see…God this is hard to say. Well I don't know how its happened but over the past year I think I've fallen for Ginny. I nearly told her on Saturday but Ron interrupted and I haven't spoken to her since. I'm avoiding her because I never should have been sorted in to Gryffindor because I'm a coward." He finished feebly.

"Oh Harry your not a coward. Why have you been avoiding her? Is it because your worried she's going to bug you to finish your conversation?" Hermione asked. Harry nodded.

"Look Harry, you avoiding Ginny the way you have been since last Saturday has not helped the situation. Why don't you just go and talk to her and say something like, Ginny I'm sorry I've not been around but I've had lots of homework to catch up on. Don't think it was because of you because it wasn't. And if she mentions your interrupted conversation just tell her that you didn't mean anything by it and that you were just acting stupid." Hermione explained.

"But Hermione I told her I knew someone who liked her, I nearly told her it was me." Harry replied.

"Well just say what I've just told you, she'll be that relieved your talking to her again and that she's done nothing wrong that the chances are she won't badger you about last Saturday." Hermione said. "Harry I'm really glad you've fallen for Ginny, but I don't understand why you just don't tell her." She continued.

"It's complicated Hermione, I don't think she likes me that way anymore and besides I if do ask her out I want to plan it and think carefully how I'm going to do it." Harry explained.

"And what a year wasn't long enough to plan?" Hermione asked with a smirk.

"Hermione firstly she was with Dean and secondly stop smirking like that." Harry said.

"Okay I will but you have to come back to the common room now and talk to Ginny okay?" She persisted.

"Okay." Harry replied defeated.

* * *

When Harry and Hermione returned to the common room it was near enough empty. Ron was snoring loudly in one of the armchairs; Crookshanks curled up on his lap. Ginny was sat opposite Ron staring into the fire, her head was lent back against the chair and Harry could see the reflection of the fire in her eyes. Only a few other students were about, the majority of them sat working at the desks.

Ginny didn't look up when they entered; her hard gaze was fixed on the fire. Hermione looked at Harry and nodded her head at him as if to say go on.

"Ron wake up." Hermione said shaking him lightly. He grunted before continuing to snore.

"Ron." Hermione repeated and this time shook him that hard that Crookshanks fell to the floor looking dazed and confused.

"What's up Hermione?" Ron asked groggily, he had only opened one eye to look at her.

"Time for bed." And with strength that Harry had never seen her use before; she hoisted Ron out of the chair and placed an arm around him.

"Night guys." Ron mumbled, allowing his girlfriend to steer him over to the staircase.

"Goodnight." Hermione said before taking one last look at Harry over her shoulder. She still had the look of 'get on with it' on her face. Ginny still hadn't taken her eyes of the fire; Harry walked around the sofa and stood before her.

"Ginny do you mind if I sit with you?" He asked quietly.

"Hmm?" Ginny said. She finally looked at Harry, upon seeing him she looked almost startled at his form before her.

"Can I sit with you?" He repeated.

"Oh yes of course Harry. You know you don't have to ask." She said, Harry was certain the red on her cheeks was not from the fire.

"Ginny I think I owe you an apology." Harry suddenly blurted out; he surprised himself self at how fast he had said it.

"What for?" She asked.

"Well all week we've not seen one another and Hermione tells me you think I'm avoiding you." Harry began, "But I want you to know I'm not avoiding you Ginny, I've just had a lot of homework to catch up on."

"Oh okay." She said simply. "And its definitely nothing I've done or said?" She asked. Harry really wished she wouldn't look at him like that, he felt like revealing all his darkest secrets to those eyes.

"No Ginny, you could never do anything to make me not want to spend time with you." That seemed to have hit the mark because suddenly she was smiling beautifully at him.

"So do you forgive me." He asked.

"Of course Harry, but there was never nothing to forgive you for." She explained before moving to sit next to him on the sofa and hugging him. Harry immediately inhaled her scent, he also realised his left hand was in her soft hair; stroking it. They pulled away and Ginny looked just as embarrassed as he felt however, she made no effort to move from next to him.

"It's been really boring with out you around." She admitted. "Those two can't go for 5 minutes without snogging and I've not had you with me to make fun of them."

"Well I promise you that tomorrow we shall make fun of them all day long." Harry grinned.

"That's a deal Potter." She replied before kissing him on the cheek. She then stood and walked towards the staircase, "Night." She whispered as she left Harry grinning stupidly to himself, he felt extremely happy no one had witnessed their little chat. As he stood to head for bed he spotted a group of 3rd years watching him, 'Great' he thought.

"Have I grown a second a head or are you just being rude?" He asked. Non of them could look at him suddenly, he shook his head before heading up the staircase and off to bed.

* * *

Well there's the 3rd chapter sorry its not much, but the chapters get longer when the Exchange begins. Hope you like? Please review xxxx 


	4. The four students are revealed

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Harry Potter; it all belongs to the wonderful J. K. Rowling.

* * *

**Chapter 4: The four students are revealed**

The next morning Harry sat at the breakfast table feeling the best he had all week. Ginny was sat with him arguing with Ron over the recent Quidditch league results and Hermione was reading Love Potions: The world's deadliest Potions. Every so often she would look up from her book to give Harry a knowing smirk, Ron to Harry's relief hadn't noticed that anything had been wrong and continued as if everything was normal.

"I'm telling you Ginny the Ballycastle Bat's lost to Puddlemere United that means that Puddlemere will play the Holyhead Harpies in this Sunday's semi-final." Ron explained.

"Ron I think you'll find that Puddlemere United lost to the Tornado's." Ginny corrected him.

"Right you wait till the Prophet arrives, that will tell us who's right." Ron huffed; he looked towards the ceiling waiting for the Owl Post. Ginny turned and looked at Harry; she shook her head whilst smiling.

"So what do you all have planned for today?" She asked.

"Well we were thinking of going down to see Hagrid." Harry replied, "Would you like to come with us?"

"Yes I'd love to." Ginny smiled, Hermione was back to looking at Harry with that smirk of hers. A few minutes later the post arrived; Ron grabbed Hermione's copy of the Daily Prophet and went straight to the Quidditch section. Harry watched as Ron's eyes scanned the page, finally resting upon the results. As he read the article Ron's face grew redder by the second; he finally threw the paper down and huffed very loudly.

"What was that Ron? I was right and you wrong?" Ginny teased.

"Oh shut it Ginny." Ron snapped causing Hermione to look away from Harry at last and tell Ron off for snapping at his sister.

"Say sorry Ronald." She ordered.

"No, I'm sorry but I'm not. Look at her pulling faces at me and rubbing it in cos I was wrong." Ron scowled. Hermione sighed loudly,

"I guess at one time Harry, they used to get along." Hermione said dreamily as if recalling the time, Harry grinned causing both Ron and Ginny to now scowl at him.

* * *

They crossed the wet grounds 10 minutes later, heading for Hagrid's hut. When they arrived Hagrid was out in his pumpkin patch with a magical measuring tape, measuring the pumpkins.

"Ello' you three, oh sorry Ginny, I mean four." Hagrid corrected himself upon seeing Ginny with them.

"Step inside, I'll put tha' kettle on, won't be a second." Hagrid smiled, they all entered the hut to be met by Fang. After a good five minutes of Fang wanting to be fussed by all of them, they settled around the table whilst Hagrid made them tea.

"Well how ya' all doin'?" He asked setting their drinks down on the table with some Treacle tart.

"Good thank you Hagrid, and you?" Hermione asked. Harry without thinking had taken some Treacle tart (being his favourite) and soon realised it was home made. Hagrid had used thick Treacle causing his jaw to clamp together.

"Yeh I'm good ta'. So Hermione Dumbledore told me ya've entered for the Exchange." Hagrid asked.

"Oh yes I have. I'm quite nervous, I really want to go but I'm not if I will be picked." She explained.

"I'm sure ya will, brightest witch I know." Hagrid chuckled, "But I'm surprised you didn't enter Ginny."

"I'm not really fussed to be honest with you Hagrid." Ginny replied, she had just caught sight of Harry panicking; trying to wrench open his jaw, none of the others had appeared to have noticed.

"So Ron, I imagine you'll not know what ta' do with yourself if Hermione gets picked to go." Hagrid commented.

"Well I don't really want her to go but I know she really wants to. I'll miss her loads if she does go." Ron explained, causing Hermione to blush.

"I'm sure ya will. Harry you alright there? Bein' very quiet." Hagrid asked. Harry could only nod, he managed to smile and indicate that his mouth was full so he couldn't speak.

"Knew you'd like it Harry." Hagrid smiled. As soon as he looked away, Harry turned to look at Ginny; panic was clearly written all over his face. Ginny suddenly stood and walked over to the window.

"Wow Hagrid those pumpkins are huge." She said,

"Oh yeah, getting um' ready for Halloween. Go and have a look if you like." Hagrid replied. Ginny walked over to the door and opened it; she then turned to look at Harry. He took it as a hint and upon noticing Ron, Hermione and Hagrid deep in conversation; he sped over to the door and walked out after Ginny. Once in the pumpkin patch Ginny burst into a fit of giggles, Harry stood looking at her clearly not very happy.

"Okay come here." She ordered calming down and Harry did so, she placed her hands on the left side of his jaw and tried to pull it apart. She struggled for a minute or so before his jaw finally started to move. Even though Harry was meant to be concentrating on his locked jaw, he couldn't help noticing how warm and soft her hands were on his skin. Blushing slightly his jaw suddenly shot open as Ginny sighed with relief.

"No more Treacle tart for you mister." She laughed, Harry swallowed the tart quickly.

"Thanks Gin." He said turning to look at her.

"Oh calling me Gin now are you?" She teased, Harry blushed even harder.

"I could get used to that." She whispered in his ear before turning and leaving Harry for the second time in less than 24 hours, alone and grinning stupidly.

* * *

Dinner was a noisy affair that night, the Great Hall buzzed with excitement waiting for the results of who had been picked. Hermione was looking at the staff table so often that Harry wished Dumbledore would just hurry up and finish his dinner. Eventually Dumbledore stood and immediately the hall fell silent.

"Thank you for all your attention. Now I shall start by saying that to those who are picked this evening, congratulations and good luck for the Exchange. However, I would also like to say that this is most certainly a once in a life time opportunity, if you have been picked please don't abuse it. Whilst you are staying at Beauxbaton you are expected to uphold the most excellent reputation our school has, please don't let us down." Hermione had sat very straight all of a sudden.

"Now let us reveal the 4 students who have been picked. From Slytherin Holly Wilcox." A small girl with blond hair and narrow eyes stood up and bowed to the applause, she looked no older than 12.

"From Ravenclaw, Cho Chang." Harry turned to look, there was his ex girlfriend blushing madly at the amount of noise the Ravenclaw's were making, she waved quickly before looking down into her lap. Harry turned to look back at Dumbledore, as he did he noticed Ginny look away quickly from him. Had she just been watching his reaction to seeing Cho being picked? He wondered.

"From Hufflepuff, Ernie Macmillan." The Hufflepuff table erupted and Ernie stood to bow, looking very proud of himself.

"And last but no means least from Gryffindor, Hermione Granger." Hermione jumped like she has just been electrocuted. The Gryffindor table went crazy as she hugged Ron tightly; Harry couldn't help noticing however, that Ron looked far from happy.

* * *

Well there's the 4th chapter, hope you like? Thanks for the lovely reviews so far. Please review if you haven't all ready. Next chapter we get to meet the Beauxbaton student's xxxx 


	5. Sawyer Beart

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the fab world of Harry Potter; it all belongs to J. K. Rowling.

* * *

**Chapter 5: Sawyer Beart**

When Harry entered the Great Hall the following morning he was greeted by the one person he least expected to see.

"Hiya Harry, how are you?" Cho Chang asked him.

"Good thanks and you Cho?" He replied.

"Oh good thank you, well even better now I've been picked to go to Beauxbaton." Harry could detect a trace of smugness in her voice. He looked over Cho's shoulder and spotted Ron and Hermione on the Gryffindor table eating breakfast. Ginny was sat opposite them but she wasn't eating, she was watching Harry and Cho's conversation; her face frowning.

"Yes well as you know Hermione was picked too, I'm very proud of her." Harry said, Cho's smile faltered before she spoke.

"Well yes I imagine you are. So what I really wanted to ask you was…well…I was wondering if maybe when I returned you wanted to go to Hogsmede with me. You know when the next date is set." She asked. Harry looked slightly taken aback.

"Well with all due respect Cho, I think our time of trying to be together has passed. It didn't work the first time, why do you think it will now?" Harry asked.

"Well that's why I want us to give it another go Harry. Thinks just kind of fizzled out between us and maybe I thought it would be worth it to give us another chance." Cho replied.

"I'm sorry Cho but no. I've moved on now and I thought you were dating Corner?" Harry asked.

"Well I was but then I realised I still had feelings for you." She said whilst blushing.

"Oh. Well I'm sorry again Cho but I don't think it would work. Please don't be offended, I'd still like us to be friends." Harry explained.

"This has something to do with Weasley doesn't it." She suddenly snapped.

"What?" Harry asked, how could Cho know his feelings for Ginny.

"You heard me Harry, I can't believe you'd pick _her _over me." And with that Cho flicked her long hair over her shoulder and stalked back over to the Ravenclaw table. Feeling a little confused as to what had just happened Harry walked over and sat with his friends.

"You'd never guess what just happened to me." Harry laughed as he piled bacon and eggs on to his plate.

"What mate?" Ron asked with a mouthful of bacon.

"Cho just wanted me to go to Hogsmede with her when she returned from Beauxbaton. She said it'd be nice to have another chance of being together." He explained as Ginny dropped her fork.

"You okay Ginny?" Harry asked.

"Yes." She mumbled, no longer looking at him.

"So what did you tell her?" Ron asked. Hr explained the conversation he'd just had with Cho, but conveniently forgot to miss the part that involved Ginny.

"Well good for you Harry. She's probably just feeling depressed because Michael dumped her yesterday." Hermione commented. "Well I should really go and start packing." She continued. Ron's face suddenly dropped as though he'd forgotten she was going on the Exchange.

"You want any help?" He asked quietly.

"Yes please. You coming Ginny?" Hermione asked as she and Ron stood.

"Erm no I'll be up in a while." Ginny replied before Ron and Hermione bid them a goodbye. Harry and Ginny sat in silence for a couple of minutes before Harry finally spoke.

"You fancy going for a walk round the lake Gin? No doubt those two will want some time together before Hermione leaves." Harry said.

"Yeah sure." They finished their breakfast then headed out into the grounds.

The grass crunched beneath their feet from the previous night's frost. Ginny wrapped her scarf around her neck quite a few times, trying to block the cold from getting to her.

"Ron's going to be a nightmare." Ginny said whilst laughing.

"I know, but we'll just have to be there for him. I think it's nice he'll miss her so much. And I'm sure Hermione will bore everyone to death in France about her wonderful boyfriend." Harry replied.

"So remember last week when we were in Hogsmede and we were chatting outside Zonko's." Ginny began. "You were saying something or other about knowing someone who liked me?" She asked, she had now linked her arm through Harry's.

'Oh no.' Harry thought, 'I hadn't planned on her bringing this up.'

"Oh did I? Well I was in a bit of a funny mood, probably just talking rubbish." He lied to her; avoiding her narrow eyes.

"Well you didn't sound like you were talking stupid to me." She persisted.

"Didn't I?" He asked.

"No Harry you didn't." She stopped them both before speaking again, "Is there something you're not telling me Harry? Something I should know?" Harry sighed,

"Ginny look, yes I do know someone who like you, but they made me swear not to tell you." He told her.

"Oh." Was all she could say. She then suddenly burst out laughing.

"What?" Harry asked confused.

"Nothing…nothing." She sad in between laughter.

"No go on, what's so funny?" He asked.

"Well, its just I thought for a second there you were going to say it was you who likes me. I mean how stupid am I to think you of all people would like _me._" She replied.

"And that would be a stupid thing because?" He asked. Ginny stopped laughing and looked at him like he'd gone insane.

"Harry I very much doubt you'd ever fall for someone as plain and boring as me." She commented.

"Well what if I had fallen for someone as plain and boring as you; which co-insodently Ginny Weasley you are very far from being plain and boring." He replied. Ginny looked as though a Bludger had just hit her in the head.

"Harry?" She asked.

"Yes?" He replied. 'What's gotten in to me?' he thought. 'Why are you telling her?' His head screamed.

"Are you tying to tell me something here?" She whispered, Harry was surprised to see how close she had gotten to him.

"Yes Ginny, it's m…"

"OI, HARRY. GINNY." Ron was running towards them both.

'Well done Ron, that's now twice you've interrupted us.' Harry thought.

"What are you two doing out here? Hermione sent me to find you." He explained as he finally reached them.

"We thought you both wanted some time together." Ginny explained, carefully avoiding Harry's eyes.

"Yes we did." Harry agreed.

"Oh thanks." Ron mumbled whilst blushing.

"So shall we go and help Hermione?" Ginny asked.

"Yes lets." Harry replied and the three of them set of towards the common room.

* * *

Throughout the day Ron's mood got worse; whenever anyone would talk to him he would just shrug and mumble an answer. Harry and Ginny were getting along all too politely, which didn't go unnoticed to Hermione.

Around 6pm, after Hermione had bid everyone goodbye she headed out through the portrait hole with Harry, Ginny and Ron; who was wheeling her trunk along.

"Wow I can't believe I'm going to spend two weeks at Beauxbaton isn't it amazing." Hermione said to them all. Harry and Ginny replied "Yes", whereas Ron ignored her. When they reached Dumbledore office Hermione turned to look at them all.

"Well this is it. Harry," She began, "Look after Ron for me and Ginny too." She whispered the last part in his ear as they hugged.

"Have a great time Hermione." He said as she moved over to Ginny.

"I'll miss you Ginny, look after the two boys whilst I'm gone." Hermione said as she hugged Ginny; Harry noticed both Hermione and Ginny were crying.

"Oh and don't forget to look after…"

"Crookshanks, I know." Ginny smiled. Hermione smiled, then moved to Ron. Harry and Ginny moved a little down the corridor to give them some privacy. Ron looked the most the depressed he had all day.

"Ron, be good. I'll miss you." Hermione said as they hugged.

"I'll miss you too; remember you have me to come back to." He added.

"Ron, you don't have to tell me. I'll write tomorrow, let you know how I'm settling in. Remember its only two weeks." She said before kissing him.

"Love you." Ron mumbled against her lips.

"I love you too." They pulled apart and Harry and Ginny re-joined them.

"Well goodbye, I'll miss you all. Be good." She said before saying the password and disappearing up the revolving staircase and to Dumbledore's office.

"Come on Ron, let's get back." Ginny said as linked her arm through her brothers. They walked back to the common room in silence and when they entered sat in their usual spot by the fire. Ron chose to sit in an arm chair whilst Harry and Ginny sat on the sofa.

"You're going to have to look after him Harry. Just keep an eye on him." Ginny mumbled at Harry before watching Ron's sad form.

"I wonder when the Exchange student will arrive for Gryffindor." Harry asked a few minutes later.

"I'm not sure? Maybe later on?" Ginny replied, but before they could discuss it any further the portrait hole swung open and everyone turned their attention to the figure that had just walked in. A boy taller than Ron (which was saying something) stood watching the crowd. He had dirty blond hair, which was similar to Harry's length and style. His fringe however, fell across his face and covered his crystal blue eyes. He had a square jaw and gave the air of being very masculine with the way he stood. Swung over his right shoulder was a Firebolt; his trunk lay at his feet.

He scanned the room slowly before walking straight over to Harry, Ginny and Ron.

"Good evening, I am Sawyer Beart." He said.

"Hi I'm Harry Potter." Harry replied before shaking Sawyer's outstretched hand.

"Very nice to meet you." Sawyer smirked before moving to stand before Ginny.

"Wow you are zo' beautiful." He breathed upon seeing her. Ginny blushed not knowing where to look.

"I am Sawyer and you are?" He asked as he took her hand and kissed it.

"Ginny Weasley." She replied.

"Ginny, ow' wonderful it iz' to meet you." He smiled before kissing her hand again. He then turned to Ron.

"Why you two must be related." He smiled before shaking Ron's hand.

"Yes I'm Ron Weasley and that's my younger sister." He said threatingly.

"Well do not worry Ron, I intend on being very nice to your sister." Sawyer winked before walking over to a group of giggling 1st years. Ron looked at Harry and clearly they were thinking the same thing, Ginny however, looked very flustered all of a sudden.

* * *

Well there you have it. Sorry it's taken me a while to put it up. Hope you like? Please review. xxxx 


	6. Holding hands and interruptions

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the world of Harry Potter; it all belongs to J. K. Rowling.

* * *

**Chapter 5: Holding hands and interruptions**

After Sawyer had introduced himself to every single Gryffindor, a 4th year took up to the dorm he would be staying in. As soon as the distant door closed shut the common room burst out in to conversation, many were saying how charming he appeared to be and most of the girls were agreeing on how good looking he was.

"How old do you reckon he is then?" Ron asked Harry and Ginny.

"Not sure? He looks quite old though, maybe 15/16?" Harry replied.

"He was carrying a Firebolt Harry, I wonder if he fly's any good?" Ron said.

"Well even if he does he won't be playing in our match next Saturday cos Hermione doesn't play Quidditch, so there's no spot to fill." Harry explained, Ron nodded his head slowly.

"What did you think of him Ginny?" Harry asked trying to sound as casual as possible.

"He seems nice doesn't he." She answered.

"Yes well just watch him Gin; he seems a bit of a lady's man." Ron warned.

"Oh Ronald honestly, do you really think I'm that sad and shallow to go out with a boy I just met 15 minutes ago?" Ginny asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well no, but I'm just saying be careful." Ron replied.

"Right." Ginny said un amused.

"I wonder how Hermione's getting on?" Harry said. This seemed to stop Ron from being over protective of his sister and cause him to mope again.

"I'm sure she's fine. Hermione's the brightest witch we know." Ginny responded.

"Yeah your right. Oh no I still haven't finished my Potion's essay." Harry said looking startled.

"Well you better get on with it; you don't want to give Snape a chance of giving you a detention for the day of the first match." Ginny said.

"Okay I'm off to the library, Ron you coming or staying here?" Harry asked as he stood.

"I think I'll go up to the dorm and get an early night." Ron replied as he too stood.

"But Ron it's only just after 7pm." Ginny said. Ron shrugged then headed up the staircase to the boys dormitories.

"Do you think I should go and see if he's okay?" Harry wondered.

"No he'll be fine. Just give him a couple of hours to himself then go check on him." Ginny told him.

"Okay. Well what are you doing now? You coming to the library?" Harry asked.

"Yes why not. I have to finish my Herbology essay anyway." Ginny stood then went to fetch her school bag whilst Harry waited in the common room. A couple of minutes later they were walking along the quiet corridors discussing the up coming match.

"So I just thought, I wonder who will be filling in for Ernie as seeker and captain for the match?" Ginny asked.

"I'm not sure; maybe they have a few reserves like we do." Harry replied.

"Well let's face it Ernie's the best seeker in Hufflepuff so we stand a good chance." Ginny smiled.

"That's true." Harry smiled back at her. They turned on to the Grand staircase and followed it down to the second floor. When they reached the corridor Ginny took Harry's hand; Harry looked at Ginny in response to this but noticed she was doing a very good job of not looking at him. To Harry this felt so right; it didn't feel uncomfortable and when two 3rd year boys walked by neither made any movement to move their hands.

The library was nearly empty when they entered it; only one table was occupied by BlaiseZabini. They walked over to a table in the corner and sat down, setting out their books and parchment before them. Every so often Madam Pince would pass there table and linger for a few seconds checking they were doing their work.

"I'll be back in a minute Harry; I just have to get a book from the Herbology section." Ginny explained before standing and heading off into the dark rows of books. Not really sure what he was doing; Harry stood and followed her. He found her stood in a shadowy corner, running her index finger along a line of books. Harry walked straight up to her and without thinking kissed her full on the mouth. Ginny gasped beneath his lips but soon wrapped her arms around his neck. Steadily the kiss grew more confident and Harry placed his hands in her long hair.

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF MERLIN IS GOING ON HERE?" Madam Pince screamed. Harry and Ginny pulled away from one another as though an electric shock had just surged through them. Before either of them could answer Madam Pince spoke again,

"OUT. OUT NOW." They both packed away their things then left the library. Once they had reached the end of the 2nd floor corridor they burst out laughing. Harry lent himself against the wall for support whilst Ginny bent over holding her stomach.

"What…what just happened in there?" Ginny asked in between breaths.

"I don't know, I think you kissed me." Harry replied still laughing.

"I kissed you, I don't think so Potter. It is you who kissed me." She said as she straightened up, calming down. Harry had stopped laughing too and now for some strange reason he couldn't tear his eyes away from hers. Slowly they moved towards one another, just as Harry placed his right hand on her cheek they were rudely interrupted.

"Oh Ginny there you are. I am just getting a tour of zis' wonderful castle. Would you care to join us?" Sawyer asked.

"What? Oh no…" She began.

"Nonsense you must come and help…sorry what iz' your name again?" He asked Dennis Creevy.

"Dennis." He replied looking a little annoyed.

"Ah yes Dennis. Ginny you must come and help Dennis give me the tour." Sawyer said and before Ginny could respond and Harry could stop her, Sawyer was walking her down the corridor away from a very disappointed Harry.

* * *

Okay so there's the 6th chapter, hope you like? Thank you all for your lovely reviews, keep them coming to those who haven't reviewed yet. xxxx 


	7. Fights and Spying

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Harry Potter; it all belongs to the wonderful J. K. Rowling.

* * *

**Chapter 7: Fights and spying**

"Dumbledore will be announcing the new students this morning." Ron said as he and Harry sat at the Gryffindor table. All through breakfast Ron kept looking up at the ceiling for the Owl post.

"Ron she won't have written yet, she only got there last night." Harry explained.

"I know but you never know." Ron said optimistically.

"Morning." Ginny said as she sat next to Ron.

"Morning." Both Harry and Ron replied.

"That Sawyer's a right one. I had to help Dennis show him around last night, we didn't get back to the common room till after midnight. He wanted a good look round everywhere, nosy if you ask me." Ginny told them.

"Yeah I bet he is, I wouldn't be surprised if he was comparing everything to his wonderful castle back at home." Ron replied.

"Actually he wasn't. I had to feel sorry for Dennis though; Sawyer kept forgetting his name and acted as though he weren't there. Even tried shake him off on the staircase at one point…git." Ginny said through narrowed eyes. Harry suddenly felt elated; Ginny thought Sawyer was a git just like he did.

"Can I have your attention please; I wish to introduce the new students." Dumbledore said as he stood before them all. "Firstly I would like to say to the Exchange students congratulations, and we hope you enjoy your time here with us over the next couple of weeks. If you have any problems do not hesitate to ask your head of house. Firstly for Slytherin we have a Mr. Sebastian Gluveur who is his 4th year." The boy who Dumbledore had just introduced stood to the applause. He had short black hair and dark narrow eyes. His lips were thin and the smirk he was wearing reminded Harry of Snape.

"For Ravenclaw we have a Miss. Camille Bouvier and she is now in her 6th year." A tall, slim girl stood with long blond hair very similar to Fleurs. Her eyes were light grey and in the shape of half moons. Her smile was broad and she had the whitest teeth Harry had ever seen before in his life.

"For Hufflepuff we have a Miss. Sabine Pelletier who is currently in her 2nd year." A small girl stood with black shoulder length hair and brown eyes. Her smile formed the shape of a heart giving her the look of innocence.

"And or Gryffindor we have a Mr. Sawyer Beart who is in his 6th year." Sawyer stood and bowed to the applause he was receiving.

"Now that we have all you all introduced I would just like to say to my students please look after our French friends and do not let me down. Before I let you all get along to your lessons I have one more announcement to make, this Saturday evening we are going to be playing host to our 4 French students. We are going to be having a Masque ball." The Great Hall broke out in to conversation immediately. The girls were all chatting excitedly whilst the boys all looked as though Snape had announced he was going to be teaching every lesson from now on. Dumbledore cleared his throat and everyone quieted down instantly.

"Your parents were notified about the event last week and all of your dress robes will be arriving either tomorrow or Wednesday. The ball is for every age and we expect everyone to have a partner for the night. For any of you unaware of what a masque ball is let me explain. You are expected to dress up for the occasion and wear a mask for the whole night. It's all part of the fun of hiding your identity. We shall sit down and eat first before the entertainment starts. If you have any further queries please see your head of house. Thank you." Dumbledore sat back down.

"Great I finally have some decent dress robes to wear and I have no one to go with." Ron huffed.

"Ron you still have to come even though Hermione isn't here." Ginny said.

"No I don't, I'm not going Gin." Ron said as if that was the end of the conversation. Ginny stood and rolled her eyes.

"Right I have to get to Herbology, see you later." And with that she disappeared.

* * *

Harry and Ron arrived outside the Defense against the Dark Art's classroom 10 minutes later and joined the line of people.

"Oh look here's Weasley; we were just talking about you." Malfoy said.

"Don't rise." Harry whispered to Ron.

"So Weasel who are you going to go to the ball with now that your little mudblood girlfriend is in France." Malfoy asked as his cronies all laughed.

"Don't." Harry warned Ron who had just made to get his wand.

"And I imagine your best friend Potter here will be taking your little Weasel of a sister." Malfoy smirked whilst looking at Harry. The whole class was now paying attention to what Malfoy was saying.

"Why do you look so confused Weasley, surely you haven't noticed the way they are around one another. I even heard they were holding hands last night when you weren't around." Malfoy jeered.

"That's a lie Malfoy." Harry shouted panicking.

"Is it Potter, well my sources say…"

"Well your sources are wrong." Harry told him.

"So getting back to you being a Billy no mates Weasley…" But Malfoy never finished his sentence; Ron had just launched himself at him.

"WEASLEY. MALFOY. STOP RIGHT NOW." Snape bellowed. "Get inside the rest of you." The class disappeared into the classroom leaving Ron and Draco outside with Snape.

"I don't want to know what happened. Detention tonight, the both of you. 7pm sharp in my office." Snape snarled before ushering them inside and beginning the lesson.

* * *

"Now the three things you must remember when using this charm is concentration, determination and…Mr. Weasley will you please pay attention and stop distracting Mr. Potter." Professor Flitwick said as Harry and Ron stopped laughing at the drawing Ron had just done of Malfoy being hit repeatedly with a Bludger.

"Sorry." Ron mumbled.

"Right as I was saying before Mr. Weasley ever so rudely interrupted the three things you must remember are concentration, determin…" Flitwick broke off again, but this time it wasn't Ron who had stopped him it was Ginny walking into the room.

"Yes Miss. Weasley?" He asked looking slightly annoyed.

"Sorry to interrupt sir, but Professor McGonagall would like to see Ron and Harry straight away." She told him.

"Straight away? Cant it wait?"

"No sir sorry." Ginny replied.

"Very well, very well. Off you go then Potter, Weasley. See me later on to collect your homework." Flitwick said before Harry and Ron stood to follow Ginny out of the room. Once outside Ginny explained her reason for interruption.

"McGonagall wants to see all the team; she says it's something to do with the match this Saturday."

"Do you know what?" Harry asked as his hand accidentally brushed Ginny's. He quickly looked at her and was certain he could make out the slightest tinge of red on her cheeks.

"No she wouldn't say, said we all had to be together." Ginny told them as the reached McGonagall's office. She knocked once and then entered on hearing McGonagall say 'Enter'.

"Ah Potter, Weasley take a seat. You too Miss. Weasley." They did as she said and sat with the rest of the team.

"Now I am sorry to take you out if our classes but something has come up concerning this Saturdays match. As you are fully aware Hufflepuff will be needing a seeker/captain to stand in for Ernie Macmillan. Freddie Foster was of course standing in for Ernie however, somebody else has been picked and a little controversially too. Mr. Sawyer Beart will be standing in and playing for Hufflepuff." She explained.

"What. He can't, he was placed in Gryffindor not Hufflepuff." Harry demanded.

"Well yes as you all know the rules state you can only play for your house no other however, it had been changed and against Professor Dumbledore's wishes. He is at the moment furious at this decision; it was made completely out of his hands. Mr. Beart's father is very high up within the French Ministry of Magic; apparently Sawyer was outraged upon discovering he would not be able to play Quidditch whilst over here. He then discovered a spot had become free and demanded his father go straight to our Ministry of Magic and have him play; regardless of what house it is." McGonagall told them all.

"So why is this a problem for us?" Ron asked confused.

"Because Mr. Weasley the French play very dirty when it comes to Quidditch. We have no idea if the training and strategies for Hufflepuff will change. We have been preparing for an easy match against Hufflepuff when in reality Mr. Beart could change the way they play all together."

"But surely the rest of the team will object to him playing and acting as captain?" Demelza asked.

"Well as I have just said this has gone over Professor Dumbledore's head. They will no doubt have reservations about Mr. Beart playing with them, but there is nothing they can say or do to change it. Now the reason you have all been called here us because…"

"You want us to spy on their training and change our tactics." Harry finished for her.

"Yes exactly Potter. They are training tonight, Wednesday and Friday, you need to watch them very carefully. I am granting you permission to train every night this week. Their training is 6-8 on the nights I have just told you, so you will have to train after them. On the other nights of course train as long as you like. Potter I am leaving it up to you to select the training times and who is going to watch Hufflepuff's training. And remember I am counting on you to keep that cup in my office for another year." McGonagall said as she looked at every member of the team individually.

"Okay your free to go, you better head straight down to the Great Hall as it nearly lunch. Good luck for the match." The team stood and piled out of her office, they headed down for lunch whilst Harry decided who was going to watch the training tonight.

"Well you can't help watch tonight as you now have detention." Harry said to Ron. "I think we should just watch the training tonight and have a think of how were going to change ours. If Sawyer is thinking of changing the way Hufflepuff play, we may have to plan first, at least that way we can get in some daylight training tomorrow night."

"Well Ritchie and I could watch tonight?" Jimmy offered.

"Well seen as there will only be six of us we may as well split into pairs and watch from different areas of the pitch. We can't be seen thought, if Sawyer knows we've been watching he's likely to change it all last minute so we don't have a clue." Harry told them as they entered the Great Hall. "We'll have dinner later then go down to the pitch in pairs to avoid suspicion, if the whole teams seen moving down there together we'll be spotted." After planning who was in what pair and where they would be watching from, they grabbed some lunch before heading off to their next lesson.

* * *

"I can't believe Ron got a detention. What did he do any way?" Ginny asked Harry as they sat under the invisibility cloak in the Quidditch pitch stands.

"Malfoy was baiting him and Ron took it. Mainly about Hermione not being here for the ball." Harry explained.

"Well Hermione won't be happy, the first day she's not here and he's already landed himself in a detention." She laughed.

"Shhhh Gin, we don't want Hufflepuff knowing were here." Harry said.

"Harry there still getting changed, look there's Ritchie and Jimmy moving into the bush to hide." They both watched the two boys hide; every so often a quick flash of a pair of omnoculars would appear.

"Demelza and Cormac have just climbed into the tree and now they look like a pair pf branches." Harry laughed. They only had to wait another couple of minutes before Hufflepuff walked out onto the pitch.

"Attention please team. I would like to zay' firstly thank you for allowing me to play on your team." None of the Hufflepuff's looked very happy at Sawyer's statement. "I ask you not to be afraid to tell me if I am being too bozzy or strict, now lets get in the air and zee' how good you are, I mean how good we all are together." Sawyer quickly corrected himself to the disapproving looks of his team. They shot into the air and began passing the Quaffle to one another to warm up.

"They don't look to happy do they." Ginny whispered. "I'll bet anything they'll try and do there hardest to make sure he gets hit by a stray Bludger." Once they finally began training it soon became apparent Sawyer was very similar to Cormac. He believed he was the only one on the team who could play properly and frequently stopped the training to show them how to play their positions the "proper way".

"What time is it Harry? It's getting cold out here." Ginny moaned.

"Nearly half seven. Come here." Harry said as he lifted his arm so she could lean against him for some warmth. He suddenly felt very hot however, with his arm around Ginny. 'Thankfully' he thought, 'no one can see us.'

"Harry, I'm sorry about being dragged away last night." Ginny said quietly as she turned to look at him.

"It's okay; I'll let you off this once." He teased. Ginny raised her eyebrows and smirked.

"Will you now. And what if it happens again, what will happen to me?" She questioned.

"It won't happen again so you'll never find out." He replied grinning. Ginny was remarkably close to him; his eyes couldn't seem to look anywhere but her lips.

"Kiss me Harry." She breathed; her eyes already half closed. He didn't need telling twice, their lips met in a soft, gentle kiss. Immediately Harry's hands were in her hair, Ginny's arms around his neck. The kiss stayed slow and longing but nothing however, could of prepared Harry for what was about to happen next.

WHAM. A Bludger collided with the back of Harry's head. None of the Hufflepuff team had noticed as they were all too busy watching Sawyer showing a chaser how to score a goal.

"Harry…Harry are you okay?" Ginny whispered frantically, he looked at her dazed before grinning stupidly.

"Ginny…wow what was that?" He asked touching the back of his head, when he pulled his hand back round there was blood on it.

"You were hit by a Bludger, your lucky you didn't get knocked out. Come on were going to have to go and see Madam Pomfrey." She said, she managed to walk him with out being seen out of the pitch. Harry was swaying everywhere once they were walking back up to the castle.

"Put your arm around me, I don't think we'll be seen now." And she removed the invisibility cloak.

"Why are there so many stars around my head?" He asked confused. Ginny didn't reply but instead struggled to get him up the Entrance steps. They moved through the castle thankfully unseen by anyone. Once on the Hospital wings corridor they walked into the last person Ginny wanted to see.

"Potter, Weasley. Caught red handed." Malfoy jeered.

"Malfoy out of the way." Ginny snapped.

"What's up with him?" Malfoy asked upon spotting Harry staggering around.

"He fell and bumped his head."

"Really, well it looks like he's been hit with a Bludger to me. But how can that be when Hufflepuff are training tonight?" Realization hit Malfoy quick.

"Oh I see, spying was you." He said whilst grinning madly.

"Malfoy if you don't move within the next 3 seconds I'm going to hex you so bad you'll be in the hospital wing till Christmas." Ginny threatened.

"What's going on out here?" Madam Pomfrey appeared. "What's happened to him?" She asked looking at Harry.

"I'll tell you inside." Ginny said as she threw a dirty look at Malfoy then moved Harry into the hospital wing.

* * *

Sorry it's taken so long but here's the next chapter. Hope you like? Thank you for all your lovely reviews, keep them coming xxxx


	8. A letter from Hermione

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Harry Potter; it all belongs to J. K. Rowling.

* * *

**Chapter 8: A letter from Hermione**

"Okay he's free to go, but straight to bed Potter. If you feel dizzy or light headed tomorrow you must come straight back and see me." Madam Pomfrey insisted, she had spent the last three hours cleaning up Harry's head and monitoring him.

"Just keep an eye on him Miss. Weasley, I would have him stay here for the night but with the out break of the flu all the beds are occupied." She explained to Ginny.

"Okay I will. Come on Harry lets get you up to your dormitory." Ginny said as she secured her right arm around his waist to help keep him steady.

"Thanks Madam Pomfrey." Ginny smiled before disappearing through the door with Harry.

"How are you feeling Harry?" She asked once they were walking at a slow pace along the corridor.

"Okay just a little dizzy and tired." He replied.

"Malfoy saw us on the way here, he realised we'd been spying on Hufflepuff." Ginny told him.

"Yeah I remember seeing him but not what he was saying. How did he guess?" Harry asked.

"I lied and said you had tripped and hit your head but he said it looked liked you'd been hit by a Bludger. I guess when I didn't say anything he put two and two together and realised. So if Sawyer has a go at you for watching their training just tell him it was my fault." Ginny said.

"How is it your fault?" Harry asked slightly more confused than he already was.

"Because I should of lied and convinced Malfoy we weren't spying, he's probably told half the school by now including Sawyer what were up to. Sawyer with out a doubt will change all of their training and tactics last minute so we don't know how there going to play." She sighed.

"Ginny it's not your fault. If only I had seen that Bludger coming towards me, then we wouldn't be in this mess." Harry told her.

"So what your basically saying is that if you hadn't of been kissing me then you never would have been hit and Malfoy would never of found out?" Ginny said heatedly.

"No I never said that," Harry said firmly. "Do you really think I didn't want to kiss…"

"Harry…Hey Harry wait up." Ron ran to catch up with them and eyed them suspiciously. "What's going on here?" He asked.

"Harry got hit in the back of the head with rouge Bludger whilst we were watching Hufflepuff train. Sawyer was too busy distracting the team for them to be keeping an eye on it." Ginny explained.

"Wow are you okay mate?" Ron asked concerned.

"Yeah I'm fine." Harry replied shortly.

"How was your detention?" Ginny asked as they finally reached the 7th floor corridor.

"Okay, Snape had me chopping up ingredients first then cleaning out cauldrons. Malfoy got out of detention early, Snape made him do half and hour then told him he'd done enough and let him go. Git!"

"That's so unfair. That's why we bumped into him earlier then, he saw us going to the Hospital Wing." Harry said.

"Rat's tails." Ginny said to the fat lady. The portrait flung open and they walked into the noisy common room.

"Ron round up the team and get them to come up to your dormitory in 5 minutes, I'll just go and get Harry settled in bed." Ginny said.

"Well how about I take Harry up and you round up the team." He replied looking once again suspicious of them.

"What are you frightened of Ron? That I'm going to snog Harry the minute I get him into your room!" Ginny didn't give Ron a chance to reply; instead she walked Harry over to the stairs and up to their dormitory.

"That brother of mine." She said to Harry as he sat on his bed.

"Well aren't you going to snog me now that you've got me all alone?" Harry asked, a smirk playing on his lips.

"Well the last time _you _kissed me you got hit in the head with a Bludger and the time before Madam Pince rudely interrupted us. What's going to happen this time? And who's to say I want to kiss you anyway." She replied. Harry never answered; the team had just walked into the room and settled themselves around on all of the vacant beds.

"Are you okay Harry? Ron's just told us what happened." Ritchie asked.

"Yeah I'm fine."

"We wondered where you had gotten too. After they finished training we waited a good 15 minutes for you to appear but no sign." Jimmy said.

"Well it doesn't matter now Sawyer will know by tomorrow that we were watching. Malfoy ran into us on the way up to the Hospital wing and realised what we had been up to." Harry explained.

"Oh no. what are we going to do?" Demelza asked.

"Well firstly we don't know if Malfoy is going to say something to Sawyer. I can't see him doing it without out trying to blackmail us first. And secondly even if they change their strategies and tactics we've played Slytherin loads of times and there the dirtiest team we know." Harry said.

"We could always gag Malfoy, tie him up and leave him in a broom cupboard till the match is over?" Ron suggested.

"Thanks Ron but we'll just train like normal and still try and watch their training without being seen." Harry replied. "We'll meet down in the changing room at half 6 tomorrow, no later. For now though I'm sorry guys I need to get some sleep my heads aching."

"No worries get better." Jimmy said before they left just Harry, Ginny and Ron in the room.

"Well I better be going to bed too." Ginny said. "What's that coming towards the window?" She said suddenly. A large, barn owl arrived at the window and began to tap on it. Ron walked over and let the owl in.

"It's a letter from Hermione." He said excitedly. He took the letter of the owl and ripped it open. The owl took flight again and Ginny closed the window. Ron read the letter then cleared his throat to read it aloud.

'_Dear Ron, Harry and Ginny._

_I hope you are all well and missing me as much as I am missing you?_

_It is so lovely over here and everyone is so welcoming. I am sharing a room with three other girls who are all our age. They can't believe I am best friends with you Harry and also you too Ron. They said they have heard all about our adventures and wish something exciting would happen to them. Of course I had to correct them and say it's not very exciting knowing Voldemort is after your best friend. _

_The teachers are lovely and everyone has said how intelligent I am._

_Ginny I hope Crookshanks is not missing me too much and I hope the two boys are being good for you?_

_Harry please try and help Ron stay out of trouble._

_Ron my darling, it has only been a day since I have seen you and already that is too long. I miss you so much and love you so dearly._

_Be good, please reply._

_All of my love, _

_Hermione xxxx'_

"See I told you she'd be settling in okay, make sure you reply Ronald or else you'll have one very angry girlfriend after you." Ginny said before kissing them both on the cheek goodnight and disappearing out through their door.

* * *

Sorry it's short. Hope you like? Thanks for all your lovely reviews. Next chapter Crookshanks start acting strange… 


	9. Crookshanks and Treacle Tart

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Harry Potter; it all belongs to J. K. Rowling.

* * *

**Chapter 9: Crookshanks and Treacle Tart**

"Hey Harry, how you feeling now?" Demelza asked him during breakfast the next morning.

"Better thanks." Harry replied with a smile.

"I don't think Malfoy's said anything yet, I've just seen him on the way down here and he said nothing." She told him.

"Probably biding his time." Harry muttered darkly.

"Well I'll see you for practice later on Harry, glad your feeling better." Demelza said before walking off to sit with a bunch of her friends.

"Morning Potter." Ginny said sitting down next to him.

"Morning Weasley." He replied smirking.

"My brother wanted me to tell you he'll see you in History of Magic, he's gone to send his reply to Hermione." She said.

"Okay thanks. Demelza was just saying she saw Malfoy on the way down to breakfast and he didn't say a word. I told her he's probably biding his time." Harry sighed. Ginny nodded slowly whilst looking over her shoulder at Malfoy.

"I think your right; he'll no doubt try and blackmail us first." She replied.

"Well we'll just have to wait and see." Harry sighed again.

"You'll never guess what I've got to endure today…Sawyer in every class. Double Astronomy, then Potions and double Herbology this afternoon. He's in all those classes with me; he's kind of attached himself to me in lessons. He kicked Colin out of his seat during Potions yesterday, just so he could sit with me." Ginny huffed.

"I thought you'd like the attention he's giving you." Harry said lightly.

"And what exactly does that mean?" She asked sharply.

"Just that you're not seeing anyone right now and well why not take the attention for the next couple of weeks." As soon as Harry had said this he wished he hadn't, Ginny's face had dropped so quick he began to panic.

"Oh okay…yeah you're right Harry. Maybe I will…" she said mumbling the latter. "Well I better be off to Astronomy…see you later Harry." She stood and strode away from him quickly.

"No Ginny…come back; I didn't mean it like…dam." He cursed. "What are you looking at?" He snapped at some 2nd years who were watching him. They turned away quickly, leaving Harry feeling very stupid. The whole conversation had gone wrong; he hadn't meant to push her away. Now he was going to have to think of a pretty good way to get back in her good books…where was Hermione when he needed her.

* * *

"Through out the 18th century Witches and Wizards made alliances with…" Harry's mind slipped out of focus immediately, he noticed to his right Ron had his head resting in his right hand; his eyes glazed over. The classroom door suddenly creaked open but no one entered. Professor Binns looked up from his notes; his face confused.

"PEEVES IF THAT'S YOU, I'LL TELL THE BLOODY BARON YOU'VE BEEN UP TO NO GOOD AGAIN." He shouted before returning to reading his notes aloud. Most of the class were looking at one another also confused Ron however, was staring with a shocked face at the floor beside him.

"Crookshanks." He mumbled, Harry turned his head quickly to look at Ron, he was certain Ron had fallen asleep and dreaming. When he looked though Ron was wide awake and not lying; Crookshanks was sat beside Ron's chair on the floor.

"What's he doing in here?" Harry asked Ron but before Ron could answer Crookshanks leapt up on to the desk before him and settled into a ball. He then closed his eyes and ignored the class whispering at his actions.

"What's up with him, he never comes into lessons." Ron said quietly looking concerned.

"I don't know…oh wait hang on you don't reckon he missing Hermione do you?" Harry whispered.

"But why would he come to me?" Ron muttered.

"Because he must associate you with Hermione, I mean come off it Ron even Crookshanks knew you two were crazy for each other before you did." Harry sniggered. Ron just gave Harry the 'leave it' look.

"What shall I do with him?" Ron asked. "He's no bother in here but what about other lessons; I can hardly see McGonagall allowing him to attend Transfiguration with us." Ron whispered.

"Well its break next we'll just have to take him back to the common room and hope he stays there." Harry replied.

"Harry…out of all the classrooms how did he know I was in this one?" Ron asked starting to look worried.

"Oooo he's following you." Harry teased. Ron looked unimpressed causing Harry to laugh out loud.

"What's going on back there?" Professor Binns asked looking up.

"Nothing sir." Harry replied whilst trying to hold back his laughter.

* * *

Crookshanks didn't show up again that day or the next. He only appeared when Ron sat in the common room at night and settled himself on his knee; having to be forcibly removed when Ron wanted to go to bed. Harry didn't have much luck trying to apologise to Ginny and explain what he had really meant. She was doing a very good job of avoiding him and when he did manage to catch a glimpse of her, she was always with Sawyer and laughing at his jokes making Harry want to throw something very hard at his face.

On the Wednesday night after Ron had removed Crookshanks only to have him follow him up to bed, Harry decided to go out for a walk. It was getting on for nearly 11:30 and he decided he would need his invisibility cloak if he wanted to roam freely. After taking it from out of his bag and putting it on he set of through the portrait hole and along the deserted 7th floor corridor. His thoughts immediately went to Ginny, he wondered where she was and if she was sawyer. He felt stupid, if Ginny felt anything towards Sawyer; Harry had given her the go ahead to see him if she pleased. He knew his conversation with her from the day before had caused her to think he wasn't interested, but nothing could have been further from the truth.

How could he have screwed this up with her? They had been practically dating and then just like that he had messed it up. He wasn't really sure why he had told her to see Sawyer if she were interested, he guessed he was only trying to bait out of her whether or not she liked anyone else.

'Bit stupid really potter seen as she's kissed you twice now and shown nothing but interest you." Harry thought to himself. A sound quickly snapped him away from his thoughts and made him look up to see Ginny and Sawyer walking slowly towards him. Harry moved so that his back was flat against the wall; allowing them to pass without walking into him.

"Zis' school iz' zo' wonderful Ginny. Well you make it better." Sawyer grinned causing Ginny to blush and Harry to resist the urge of sticking his foot out to trip Sawyer.

"Zo' have you a date for the ball?" Sawyer asked as they drew level with Harry.

"No not yet." She replied looking sad.

"Well I thought you would be going wiz' Potter." Sawyer smirked.

"Erm no, he hasn't asked me." She replied whilst looking at the ground, they had stopped walking now.

"Well you are better off if you ask me." Sawyer said. "Well Ginny would you like to go with me?" He then asked. Harry began to panic; _he _had planned on asking her to the Masque ball.

"Wow Sawyer I'm very flattered…" She began.

"Well of course you are." Sawyer grinned again.

'Do it Potter.' Harry's head screamed and he suddenly removed his Invisibility cloak causing Sawyer to scream very much like a girl and Ginny to giggle.

"What's so funny?" Harry asked forgetting what he had planned on saying.

"I knew you were there Harry." She said as Sawyer removed himself from the tapestry he had just fallen in to.

"How?" Harry asked confused.

"Does it matter?" Sawyer said straightened up, "she waz' just about to answer me."

"Ginny don't go with him. Go with me. I'm sorry for what I said yesterday, it came out all wrong and I've been cursing myself ever since I said it." Harry said truthfully.

"You're lucky _I_ didn't curse you." Ginny said with a smirk playing on her lips.

"Who are you going with?" Sawyer asked impatiently.

"I'm sorry Sawyer but I can't go with you, thank you for the offer though I'm sure it would have been lovely." She replied sweetly. Sawyer stomped his foot like a spoilt child before rounding on Harry.

"You Potter are going down on Zaturdays' match." He then strode off into the darkness. Harry and Ginny turned to look at one another; Harry reached and took Ginny's hands in his.

"Ginny I'm so sorry; I didn't want you to start seeing Sawyer. I was just seeing if you liked anyone else and then after you so rightly walked away, I realised that I was being stupid because you've done nothing but show interest in me." Harry explained. "Can you forgive me?" He asked.

"I suppose." She smiled. "But you had better treat me with more care on Saturday night." She said.

"You mean you'll go with me?" Harry asked so quick that Ginny burst out laughing again.

"Yes Harry." She said before kissing him on the cheek. She moved away slowly and Harry turned his head to capture her lips with his. They stood there in the lone corridor kissing tenderly.

"Hang on, you never answered. How did you know I was in the corridor?" He asked breaking away from her suddenly but not releasing her hold on her.

"Well you're the only person I know who smells consistently of Treacle Tart." She giggled.

"Oh." Harry said blushing.

"It's the best smell in the world." She murmured before brushing her lips against his again.

* * *

There's the 9th Chapter, hope you like? Thank you for all your wonderful reviews. The next chapter is the match. xxxx


	10. Sawyers revenge

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Harry Potter; it all belongs to the fab J. K. Rowling.

* * *

**Chapter 10: Sawyer's revenge**

The next day Harry felt as though he were on cloud nine; he had apologised to Ginny and now they were going to the ball together. But the best thing had to be the look on Sawyers face when Ginny turned him down, now all he had to do was catch the Snitch before him on Saturday and he was quite sure Sawyer would bust out crying.

Harry and Ginny weren't officially going out but Harry decided that if all went well at the ball he would ask her properly to be his girlfriend. Ron kept throwing him strange looks through out day; wondering what was making his best friend so happy. This was Harry's biggest problem when it came to Ginny; neither of them had dared mention it to Ron yet that they were going to the ball together. Harry felt guilty whenever he looked at Ron and decided he would have to have a chat with him that night and break the news gently. Unbeknown to Harry though somebody else was going to beat him to it…

"I'm going to the toilet Harry; I'll meet up with you in Charms." Ron said before walking in to the boy's toilets.

"Okay see you in a minute." Harry called back. Ron used the toilet then washed his hands, just as he was about to leave Sawyer walked in to the bathroom with a large smirk on his face.

"Ah Weasley, I wish to ave' a word wiz' you." He said.

"What about? I've got to get to Charms and to be quite honest with you Sawyer I don't like you." Ron replied bluntly.

"Oh you might like me a little more once you ave' eard' what I ave' to zay'." Sawyer grinned.

"I doubt it but go ahead." Ron couldn't help but feel intrigued what would Sawyer want to tell him of all people?

"Well I think it would interest you to know that your best friend iz' going out behind your back wiz' your sister."

"What? No there not they would have told me." Ron said.

"Oh really well last night your zister' and I were walking back from ze' library and Potter turned up. I asked her to ze' ball and she refused only to then accept Potter's offer of going wiz' him. After I left they stood in ze' corridor for a good 10 minutes kissing." Sawyer explained with a satisfied smile.

"You know if your lying, I'll hex you into next week." Ron said as his face turned a violet shade of red.

"Oh I am not lying Weasley, though zis' is not the only time I ave' seen them togezer'. On my first night here they were out walking ze' corridors together and when I ran into them they looked very close then too." Sawyer replied.

"Why are you telling me this?" Ron demanded.

"Because Ron…iz' that your name?" Sawyer asked. Ron didn't reply to this.

"Well Ron your best friend screwed me over last night and now I wish to screw im' over." Sawyer said maliciously before striding out of the bathroom and leaving Ron livid.

* * *

When Ron walked into the Charms class room 5 minutes later he walked straight past Harry and sat at the back alone. Harry looked around at him confused; wondering what was wrong. As soon as the class was over Harry had to catch up with Ron in the corridor as Ron had left extremely quick once again ignoring Harry.

"RON…RON…HEY WAIT UP." Harry yelled but Ron only quickened his pace to avoid Harry.

"RON." Harry shouted again. He ran through a group of 1st years and eventually caught up with him.

"Ron what's wrong?" Harry asked out of breath. Ron stopped so suddenly that Harry took three whole steps before realising he had stopped. Harry turned to look at Ron and asked again,

"Ron what's wrong?"

"How could you Harry. You've been sneaking around behind my back with my sister." Ron snapped. Harry's face dropped and suddenly he began to worry.

"Who told you?" He asked.

"Oh so you're not going to deny it, you are seeing her." Ron said with a mad laugh.

"Well were not going out Ron, I asked her to the ball that's it." Harry explained. "And if you must know I was going to tell you tonight."

"Well it's a little late for that now. And you've not just asked to the ball you've been snogging her every chance you get when I'm not around." Ron said, his voice getting louder.

"Ron you're taking this all wrong, I was going to tell you tonight. We've not been sneaking around behind your back…it just kind of happened." Harry finished feebly.

"You know what Harry I don't want to know, all I do know is that you've been unloyal to me. I had to hear it from Sawyer of all people." Harry never got the chance to reply, Ron stormed off at a faster pace then he had been walking before. Defeated Harry set off slowly and decided he better find and warn Ginny about what had just happened.

* * *

"Hey you…what's up?" Ginny asked concerned at the look on Harry's face.

"We need to talk, some where private." Harry said. Ginny stood and followed Harry out of the Great Hall and out into the grounds.

"Harry what's happened? You're scaring me." Ginny said as Harry stopped to look at her.

"Ron knows." He said.

"Knows?" Ginny said confused, "Knows about what?"

"Us Ginny, Sawyer told him that I asked you to the ball last night. He also told him that we kissed which means Sawyer didn't leave us alone like we thought he had." Harry explained.

"The git." Ginny said colour rushing to her face.

"I know, I reckon Sawyers trying to disrupt us all before the match. And he's probably trying to get back at me for asking you out too; and then you saying yes to me." Harry said.

"I wasn't talking about Sawyer, I was talking about Ron. He's had a go at you hasn't he." Ginny said causing Harry to replay the words back in his head again of what she had just said.

"Erm… I thought we were agreeing that Sawyer is the git." Harry asked confused.

"Oh he is and we'll get him back for what he's done but what I'm saying is Ron's taken a mardy hasn't he. How dare he." Ginny scowled.

"Wait I don't understand." Harry said not following her.

"How dare he fall out with you when we were going to tell him at some point anyway? Were not going out properly were just going to the ball together and from what I remember he tried to get you to take me to the Yule ball. I mean yes we've kissed but that's none of his business anyway. I didn't get all protective and annoyed when he started going out with Hermione." Ginny said.

"I know but I just think he's upset cos Sawyer told him first and not us." Harry explained.

"Well I'm going to talk to him right now." Ginny said. "Come on." And with that she grabbed Harry's hand and marched him straight up to the common room.

When they reached the common room they found Ron alone and sulking in the arm chair by the fire.

"Ron we need to talk to you." Ginny said standing before him, Ron didn't look up however.

"Ron you can't ignore us." Ginny demanded.

"Yes I can if I want." Ron snapped still not looking at them.

"Ron I'm sorry you had to find out from Sawyer that Harry and I are going to the ball together. Harry has just told me that he was going to tell you tonight, make sure you were alright with it." Ginny said kneeling before him. "We weren't going to hide it from you and yes Harry and I have also kissed but were not going out, were just taking things slowly okay."

"You could have told me last night." Ron replied finally looking at his sister.

"Ron you were fast off mate when I came up to bed." Harry said from his seat on the sofa.

"That's not the point Harry; you also had this morning to tell me too." Ron said standing suddenly.

"How long has this been going on for?" He asked.

"A couple of days." Ginny said now standing too.

"Does Hermione know what's going on between you?" Ron asked avoiding both of their eyes.

"No Ron, she doesn't." Ginny said.

"Well I least I've still got someone I can trust then." He snapped before disappearing up to the boy's dormitory. Ginny went to follow him but Harry stopped her.

"Gin, leave him. He's just upset and probably missing Hermione too." Harry reasoned.

"But why can't he accept it and be happy for us." She sighed.

"Because this is how Ron reacts. Yell first then listen." Harry replied causing Ginny to smile.

"I guess you won't be taking me to the ball now then?" She asked.

"What makes you think that, of course I am. We still have two days to work on your brother, I'm taking you Ginny Weasley whether you like it or not." Harry smiled.

"Well good because I wouldn't of taken no for an answer anyway." She said before kissing quickly on the lips.

"Okay I'm going to write to Hermione and explain what's happened, she'll want to know." Ginny said. "So I'll see you later on."

"Okay look forward to it." Harry said before kissing her one last time on the lips and watching her head off up the stairs.

* * *

So this is the 10th chapter, I know I said this one was the match but I remembered I wanted to cause a rift before the match. The next chapter is definitely the match. Hope you like? Thank you for all the great reviews xxxx


	11. Harry Vs Sawyer

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Harry Potter; it all belongs to the fab J. K. Rowling.

* * *

**Chapter 11: Harry vs Sawyer**

"I'm so nervous." Demelza said to the rest of the team minus Ron. It was the following morning and they were all getting changed and ready for their match against Hufflepuff; due to start in 20 minutes.

"Don't be we'll be okay, we've trained like never before over the past few weeks. And I myself believe we have the strongest and most talented team out of the four houses." Harry replied.

"Well you're meant to say that cos your captain." Cormac commented.

"Yes and as captain I'll remind you to keep quiet." Harry snarled so that only Cormac could hear.

"Where is Ron?" Ginny said half concerned, half annoyed.

"He'll be on his way don't worry." Harry re-assured her.

"Well if he's not here in 5 minutes I'm going to look for him. We don't have a reserve keeper remember Harry." She said.

"Well if he doesn't turn up I'll stand in as keeper and one of the reserve chasers will have to play." Cormac said addressing the team. Harry rolled his eyes before turning back to look at Ginny.

"Maybe you should go look for…Ron where have you been?" Harry said sighing with relief. Ron walked through the door and walked straight past Harry ignoring him.

After every one had changed and sat waiting, Harry stood and cleared his throat.

"Well team this is it. Like I said before we are the best team in this school, let's start of the Quidditch season at the top. Just stay cool and play like you have been doing and we have nothing to worry about." Harry smiled. Everyone nodded and stood, "Okay lets go and wait outside, we have 3 minutes to go." The team pilled out one by one.

"Ron wait, can I have a word with you." Harry said as Ron stood. Ron shrugged his shoulders and avoided Harry's gaze.

"Look Ron, I'm sorry if I have hurt or upset you. Just know I would never in any way want to hurt you or Ginny for that matter. Please don't let this affect the way you play today on the pitch." Harry said sorrowful.

"Well you should have thought about that before you decided I wasn't a good enough friend to talk to about liking my sister." Ron snapped before heading out side. Harry followed admitting defeat, for now.

"Please allow me to introduce Gryffindor." They all mounted their brooms before flying into the stadium. They did a couple of laps before landing beside Madam Hooch. Harry looked around and spotted Dumbledore sat with the rest of the staff, it was very rare he would come to watch a match. McGonagall was sat next to the new commentator; Seamus Finnegan.

"And now I'd like to introduce Hufflepuff." The stadium cheered mostly, Hufflepuff and Slytherin, although all of the Gryffindors were booing. Hufflepuff did their couple of laps then landed the other side of Madam Hooch. Harry couldn't help noticing how smug Sawyer looked.

"I want a clean match…on my whistle." She blew her whistle and the teams were straight in the air. The day was frosty but the sun was out and as far as Harry was concerned, perfect Quidditch conditions. He hovered near Ron for a while before moving higher.

"And Ginny Weasley scores again, 20-0 to Gryffindor boy is she on a role." Seamus shouted excitedly. Harry looked down grinning, the game was back in play and so far Gryffindor hadn't lost possession of the Quaffle.

"Good girl Gin." Harry whispered to himself.

"Yes good girl Gin." Sawyer said to Harry's left side. Harry turned and scowled at him.

"You wait and zee' Potter." Sawyer said whilst grinning madly.

"You're crazy you know that." Harry said shaking his head.

"And it looks like Harry Potter and Sawyer Beart are having a nice little cozy chat up there in mid air." Seamus commented.

"Harry concentrate." McLaggen shouted as all the chasers sped down the pitch beneath him. Harry sped off in the opposite direction, leaving Sawyer still grinning madly.

10 minutes passed and still no sign of the Snitch. Gryffindor were still in the lead 70-10, although Hufflepuff were finally upping their game.

"And geeezzz Jimmy you're meant to aim at the other team not Demelza." Seamus shouted. Harry looked down and saw Demelza rubbing her shoulder; Jimmy was next to her apologizing repeatedly.

"It's okay." She said before setting off to get back in the game, Jimmy had gone bright red.

"And Weasley passes to McLaggen, McLaggen passes to Robins and now back to Weasley and score…yeeeah. 80-10 to Gryffindor." Seamus shouted as Gryffindor went mad with cheering. Harry smiled before spotting Ron, moping around the three Gryffindor hoops.

"Come on Ron cheer up, were winning." Harry shouted to his best friend. Ron smiled falsely before moping again.

"Oh iz' he annoyed with you Potty because you av' been lieing to im'?" Sawyer asked appearing from out of no where.

"Shut it Sawyer." Harry snapped, "And will you stop following me, it's getting on my nerves."

"I am purely waiting for you to spot ze' Snitch, then I will go and catch it before you." Sawyer said.

"So that's how you have to win a game huh, you have to follow the other Seeker around because your that bad at it." Harry said.

"We'll zee' Potter." Sawyer said.

"Yes I'm sure we will see." Harry said through narrowed eyes, but he didn't have time to dwell on Sawyer he had just spotted the Snitch flying up towards the sky at the opposite end of the pitch.

'Play it cool Potter. Just fly away casually and when you know you have a good enough distance, go for it." Harry thought. He flew slowly away from Sawyer pretending to still be looking for the Snitch, he glanced back at Sawyer who was now messing his hair up whilst pouting. Harry reached the end of the pitch and drew level beneath the Snitch, it was a good distance away and if Harry wanted to catch it he would have to go for it now before Sawyer caught up with him.

"And it looks like Potter's seen the Snitch, wow look at him go. And Beart's finally stopped grooming himself and has accelerated at top speed too. This is going to be interesting Ladies and Gentlemen, two Firebolts both heading for the Snitch." Seamus commentated.

Harry didn't look back to see how close Sawyer was, he was still a good 50 feet away from the Snitch. His right hand was already stretched out ready to grab it.

"What the?" Harry said as his Firebolt slowed down, he turned to see Sawyer clinging on to his broom, grinning maliciously.

"Been taking tips from Malfoy." Harry shouted before stamping his foot on Sawyer's hand, causing Sawyer to yelp and fall back a little.

"Come on…come on." Harry willed his Firebolt, the Snitch was now only 20 feet away. Sawyer suddenly appeared at his right side with his left hand outstretched.

"Well I'm zo' zorry' Potter, but you ad' to loose zometime'." Sawyer grinned. They were 5 feet away from the Snitch when suddenly it stopped in mid air before changing direction and heading straight back down towards the pitch. Harry and Sawyer both cursed as it moved quickly between them both, arms snatching everywhere. Harry did the quickest U-turn he had ever encountered, whereas Sawyer sat dumbstruck for a couple of seconds before he changed directions. Harry was again the closest to the Snitch, he was sure to grab it this time. Just as the silver wings grazed his fingertips Sawyer elbowed him in the chest, causing him to sway of course and shout out in pain.

"No." Harry shouted, he gathered himself quickly and caught back up with Sawyer. Sawyer's hand was nearly there, Harry had to do something quick. Returning the blow Sawyer had just given him, he elbowed Sawyer as hard as he could not caring where he hit him. Sawyer only retaliated with another hit for Harry, this time in his left eye; shattering his glasses lens. Before Harry could realise what he was doing or what had happened, they were in a full on fight in mid air.

"Harry stop it…STOP. IT." Ron bellowed as he grabbed Harry's uniform and pulled him back.

"You're lucky your little friend came along and saved you." Sawyer said grinning.

"Well guess what Sawyer I don't care, I've got something to wipe the smile of that ugly face of yours." Harry shouted. Both of the teams and Madam Hooch were now gathered around them.

"And what iz' that?" Sawyer asked. Harry held his right hand in the air and revealed the Golden Snitch. The Gryffindors went crazy, Seamus was screaming down the microphone.

"Gryffindor wins." Madam Hooch shouted.

"You did it Harry." Ron smiled as he hugged him soon followed by the rest of the team, they flew to the ground together laughing and shouting.

Harry didn't care that McGonagall and Dumbledore were heading towards him; McGonagall looking livid. He also didn't care he probably had a black eye and a bust lip. He had just caught the Snitch before Sawyer and the best thing of all Ron wouldn't stop hugging Ginny and him.

* * *

Hey so here's the 11th chapter, sorry it's taken me a while to upload it. Hope you liked? The next chapter is the Masque ball and also there's some surprise guests attending.

I just want to say thank you for all your lovely reviews, I'm really happy your all enjoying this story and that non of you like Sawyer. I wanted to portray him as a git and I think it's working, he only gets worse in the next chapter… xxxx


	12. The Masque Ball

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Harry Potter; it all belongs to the greatness that is J. K. Rowling.

* * *

**Chapter 12: The Masque Ball**

Ginny stood surveying herself in the mirror. Her hair was placed elegantly in a bun with her fringe straightened and falling over her forehead. She had decided to go for the natural look with her makeup, the only colour being the strawberry flavored lip gloss she was wearing.

She was over the moon she was going to the ball with Harry but part of her wished Hermione was there. They would have helped out with each others hair and make up and probably predicated together how they thought the ball was going to be. Ginny sighed and then thought of the other reason she wished Hermione were there…Ron.

After the match that morning they had all gone back to the common room and celebrated their victory. Harry had been given a weeks worth of detentions along with Sawyer, but not even that had put a damper on his celebrations. Ron wasn't 100 back to normal with them but he was getting there, he even mentioned he might drop in on the ball later on after the feast had finished. Although he hadn't shown it as much, Ginny could tell her brother was missing Hermione like crazy today. She was certain Ron would have liked nothing better than to have shared their victory with Hermione too.

After one last look at her self Ginny walked over to her wardrobe and took her ball dress out. She removed her dressing gown, then stepped into her dress and awkwardly zipped it up. She would have asked someone else in her dormitory to do it but they were all down in the common room meeting their dates for the evening.

Her dress was strapless with pearls and sequins across the top of the bustier. It fitted all the way down to her waist then gradually splayed out until it reached the bottom just below her ankles. The dress was quite simple but that's why Ginny loved it so much. Her shoes were an Emerald colour matching the colour of the dress.

Once in the dress and ready she took the one last item she was to wear that night; her mask. She placed it on her head and went back to study herself in the mirror. The mask covered her eyes and stopped just above her nose, it was also Emerald with some sequins down the left side.

"Right here goes Ginny." She said to herself before crossing the room and heading out the door.

* * *

"God these masks are a pain." Harry grumbled as he fidgeted with his for what felt like the hundredth time. He was just getting ready to leave the dormitory; Ron was sat up in bed reading his Chudley Cannons book.

"It looks fine Harry, stop fidgeting." Ron said not bothering to look up from his book.

"So you're going to come and join us after the feast." Harry said to his best friend hopefully. Ron looked up from his book and nodded slowly.

"Yeah maybe. I'm going to write to Hermione first though." Ron replied.

"Okay well say hi from me and your sure there's nothing I can say to persuade you to come to the feast as well?" Harry asked.

"No Harry, actually while it's just us two I wanted to say something." Ron said tossing his book aside and standing. Harry nodded in reply.

"I'm still not over joyed about you taking my sister to the ball but I suppose who else better than my best friend. I know you going to treat her right…aren't you?" Harry couldn't tell if that was a threat or question from Ron.

"Of course I am Ron. And once again I'm sorry for not talking to you about how I feel for Ginny." Harry smiled.

"Right well you better get your sorry arse downstairs and wait for my sister hadn't you." Ron said as he walked back over to his bed and slouched back down.

"Okay well make sure you do come and join us later Ron." Harry said before heading down to the common room. He joined the excited common room and sat waiting on the arm of the sofa. He was wearing new dress robes which were identical to the ones he had worn to the Yule ball nearly 3 years previously. He was also wearing a black mask to match his robes. He suddenly realised that all the men were wearing black dress robe suits and began to panic, how would Ginny recognise him?

"Harry is that you?" Neville asked causing Harry to break from his thoughts.

"Yeah, is that you Neville?" Harry replied.

"Yeah, I'm just on my way down to meet Luna." Neville said. This was very strange talking to Neville with them both wearing masks.

"Yeah, what time have you got to meet her?" Harry enquired. Neville looked at his watch.

"5 minutes, well I better be going now. Have a nice time with Ginny." He said smiling.

"Thanks Neville and you too with Luna, maybe we can sit together during the feast." Harry said sincerely.

"Yes Luna would love that, see you down there." Neville said then disappeared through the portrait hole. Harry looked around the common room watching his fellow Gryffindors. Lavender Brown had just walked down the stairs and joined Seamus in a light pink dress. Harry wondered who Dean would be going with. He had never thought to ask. He didn't have much time to ponder over this however; someone had just walked downstairs who he couldn't take his eyes of.

"Ginny." He whispered. He watched her scan the room nervously before walking over to her.

"Hey Gin, it's me." He said cursing himself that he hadn't commented on how beautiful she looked first.

"Harry?" She asked.

"You look beautiful Ginny. I…just…wow." He said nervously, thanking God he was wearing a mask over his cheeks so she couldn't see him blush.

"Thank you Harry. You look very handsome yourself." She replied. She then leaned forward and kissed him quickly on his lips.

"Well shall we?" He asked. Ginny nodded and draped her arm through his. They set off towards the Great Hall, still talking about the mornings match.

"How's your lip now? And you eye for that matter?" She enquired.

"Okay thanks, was worth it to be honest. Sawyer looked like someone had told him he would never be returning to France didn't he." Harry laughed.

"I know, I wonder if he's going tonight." Ginny said.

"I'm not sure?" Harry said stopping them both suddenly.

"What's wrong?" Ginny asked. Harry didn't answer but instead brushed his lips softly against hers.

"I just wanted to do that before we joined the rest of the school." Harry whispered against her lips. Ginny couldn't help but return the kiss, although this time it was longer.

"POTTER. WEASLEY. Shouldn't you be down at the ball?" Snape said as he stalked past them.

"Great mood killer isn't he." Harry moaned as they set of towards the Great Hall again causing Ginny to giggle.

* * *

"RON…RON." Harry shouted as he ran back into the dormitory.

"What?" Ron said falling off his bed from having nearly jumped a mile.

"You have to come and see this." Harry said out of breath.

"What?" Ron asked disgruntled as he stood.

"It's Malfoy, come on. You do not want to miss this." Harry laughed. Obviously not wanting to miss out Ron half walked, half ran across the room and out of the door. Harry ran before him and was at the bottom of the staircase leading to the common room before Ron had even reached the top.

"COME ON RON." Harry shouted as he settled himself next to Ginny who was grinning. Ron came thundering down the stairs and nearly fell over from the abrupt stop he had to make.

"Hello Ron. Why aren't you dressed?" Hermione asked, she was stood in the middle of the common room wearing an Ivory ball gown very similar to Ginny's cut and style. She was also wearing an Ivory mask with her hair down, curled loosely. Ron's jaw was nearly hit the floor.

"Ron?" Hermione asked moving closer.

"Hermione, what…what are you doing her?" He asked still gaping slightly.

"Professor Dumbledore told the 4 of us last Sunday that you were having a ball this evening and that we were free to attend if we wished. Well of course naturally we all said yes and we flooed here about 15 minutes ago. You should have seen these two when I walked up to them; they were just like you now." She giggled.

"I...I can't believe you're here." Ron said before kissing her hard on the lips.

"Well I am, and you had better go and get ready, the feast begins in 10 minutes." Hermione said. Ron didn't need telling twice, he bolted up the stairs shouting on the way.

"TELL HER ABOUT THE MATCH THIS MORNING HARRY." Hermione tuned to look at Ginny and Harry.

"We'll talk about that later, Ginny I received your letter this morning. What exactly happened?" Hermione asked, Harry and Ginny explained as fast they could about the whole Sawyer situation.

"But now Ron's talking to us, well kind of." Ginny finished.

"Hmmmm, well you should have spoken to Ron…"

"Hang on Hermione, you were one saying to me don't bother telling Ron, he'll go mad." Harry said half annoyed half, half amused.

"Oh did I?" Hermione said airily. "Anyway I asked around about this Sawyer and the feedback wasn't too good. He apparently bribed…"

"Okay I'm ready." Ron said causing Hermione to stop mid sentence. He was also wearing black dress robes and a black mask.

"Oh Ron you look so handsome." Hermione crooned as she walked over and joined him.

"Well shall we all go?" Harry said standing and offering a hand to help Ginny up.

"Yeah I'm starving all of a sudden." Ron commented.

"Funny that." Both Harry and Ginny said at the same time grinning.

* * *

They entered the Great Hall 5 minutes later, it was set out very similar to the Yule Ball with round tables scattered everywhere. The decorations were crystals and icicles. Candles were floating in midair casting a purple glow along with Purple Fairies buzzing around.

"Wow." Ginny said. "It's beautiful."

"HEY HARRY OVER HERE." Neville shouted, or at least Harry hoped was Neville. They walked over and joined the table.

"We saved you four seats. Wow Hermione, Ginny you both look lovely." Luna said dreamily.

"So do you Luna." Hermione replied, Luna was wearing a mid night blue ball gown and for once it was quite simple and elegant. Her mask was also midnight blue but however, had white feathers sticking out the top of it on the right side. Harry looked around and spotted Lavender and Seamus on their table too.

"Hiya Harry." Harry looked to his left to be greeted with non other than Cho.

"Oh Hi Cho." He replied, then spotting Dean sitting on the other side of her.

"Hey mate." Dean grinned. Harry turned and caught Ron, Hermione and Ginny all looking shocked as to why Cho was here with Dean.

"Dean and I have been going out for a couple weeks now." Cho explained.

"I thought you only split up with Michael not long back?" Ginny said waspishly. The whole table was watching.

"Oh yes it was hard but then Dean and I just sort of clicked." Cho replied.

"Well that didn't take long." Hermione snorted.

"Gin, are you okay?" Harry asked.

"Fine." Ginny said in a voice a lot higher then usual.

'Great' Harry thought. 'This is all I need Cho sat next to me and Ginny annoyed because of this.' He moved his left hand and causally slipped it under the table so that no one could see and rested it just above Ginny's right knee. She turned and smiled at him.

"So what are you having for first course Harry?" She asked.

"I'm not sure but I know what I'm having for dessert." He replied.

"TREACLE TART." The whole table replied laughing.

"Hey I'm not that predicable I am?" He asked.

"I'm afraid you are Harry." Hermione laughed. They managed to get through the feast with out anymore choice words between Ginny and Cho. Hermione took it upon herself to talk all about Beauxbaton and how they were all getting on.

"I think it's nice you were allowed to come back for the ball. Are Beauxbaton not having a ball then?" Luna enquired.

"No, there just having a feast next Saturday." Hermione explained.

"Well were all missing you Hermione." Ginny said as finished her last piece of apple pie and custard. Hermione's eyes looked very bright eyed all of a sudden and seemed relieved when Dumbledore stood to make a speech.

"Good evening to you all. I hope you enjoyed the wonderful feast we have just been treated too. To our 4 Exchange students from France; I do hope you have had an enjoyable first week and look forward to the next. To our own 4 Exchange students who have ever so kindly re-joined us for the Masque ball, the rest of the staff and I hope you are enjoying your time over at Beauxbaton. Madam Maxime tells me you are all doing extremely well and how wonderfully bright you all are." Harry looked to Dumbledore's left and noticed for the first time that evening Madam Maxime sat next to Hagrid.

'That's worrying,' he thought. 'How didn't I notice Madam Maxime at the size she is'.

"Now that the feast is over we have 3 hours of time to kill, have a wonderful night and here for your entertainment…The Weird Sisters." Dumbledore announced The Great Hall went crazy; everybody stood to let the tables clear to the sides to make room for a huge sized dance floor. The Weird Sisters started to play causing most of the girls to scream again.

Seamus, Lavender, Dean and Cho went to dance, leaving Ron, Hermione, Harry and Ginny to sit back down.

"Luna and I are going to get some drinks, would you like some?" Neville asked.

"Were fine thank you Neville." Ron smiled.

"Okay see you in a while." Neville said before turning to leave with Luna. Harry noticed Ginny tapping her feet to the music, he hadn't thought about the prospect of having to dance with her.

"Erm Ginny, would you like to dance?" Harry asked.

"Oh no it's okay Harry; I know you don't like dancing much." She replied.

"But you do and if I remember rightly the Weird Sisters are your favourite band." Harry said.

"Well only if you're sure?" Ginny said. Harry stood and held his hand out for her.

"You don't mind if we have a dance do you?" Harry asked Ron and Hermione as Ginny stood.

"Er…Ow." Ron said as Hermione stamped on his foot.

"Of course not." Ron said through gritted teeth. Harry and Ginny left them and walked over to the dance floor.

"What was that for?" Ron asked Hermione.

"We need to have a chat Ronald. What's this I hear about you flying of the rails when finding out Harry and Ginny were going to the ball together?" Hermione asked. Ron looked sheepish all of a sudden.

Harry and Ginny weaved into the crowd of dancers and stood to face one another. Ginny began dancing straight away but Harry felt a little uncomfortable.

"Come on Harry, move those hips of yours." Ginny said loudly grabbing hold of them and swaying him. Harry blushed madly although no one could see, Ginny moved closer and he realised she still had her hands on his hips. They soon got into some sort of rhythm together and danced as close as they dared.

They danced to a couple of more fast songs then it slowed down for one. Ginny placed her arms around Harry's neck, whilst Harry placed his hands on her lower back.

"I'm having a really nice time tonight Harry." Ginny said whilst smiling.

"Me too although I wish I could see all of your face. These masks are a little irritating aren't they?" He commented.

"Oh I don't know I quite like that look on you." She whispered dangerously close to his lips.

"Really?" He played along.

"Um-hum." Her eyes were already half closed as they both moved in to close the little distance left between them. Harry decided he didn't care who was watching, Ginny was his date and hopefully soon to be girlfriend. He kissed her tenderly on the dance floor for all to see.

"Excuse me." Someone bumped into them causing them to break apart. Harry looked to see the back of what looked like Sawyer stalking away.

"Git." Ginny mumbled. They didn't kiss again for the rest of the song and things sped up again for the next number.

"Gin I just have to use the toilet, I'll be back in a minute." Harry said.

"Okay I'll be by the drinks table." She replied. Harry kissed her quickly on the lips before leaving her. She got out of the crowd and spotted Ron and Hermione locked in a kissing marathon. She walked over to the drinks table and poured herself and Harry some punch. She didn't have to wait long for Harry to return.

"Thanks Gin." He said taking a glass of punch of her and downing it.

"So how about we go for a walk? Get some air?" Harry asked.

"Okay." She smiled looping her arm through his again.

They walked out in to the cold air and spotted many couples also taking a walk in the Fairy light grounds.

"You look so beautiful tonight Gin, that dress really shows of your curves." Harry said as they strolled along.

"Harry." Ginny said shocked, hitting his arm playfully. "I can't believe you just said that."

"What? Well it does." Harry shrugged.

"Well thanks, I guess." She laughed. They turned left and walked by a cluster of trees.

"How about we go in there and get better acquainted?" Harry asked.

"What? Harry what's gotten into you?" Ginny asked frowning.

"Well come on Ginny it's not you haven't thought of it. I know I have." He replied pushing her against a tree.

"You know what Harry I think we should get inside." Ginny said trying to move from his tight grip.

"Oh I don't think so ginny." Harry said kissing her roughly.

"Harry get off me, your hurting me." She pleaded.

"Why so you can go running back to him." Harry asked.

"What?" Ginny asked.

"Him. Potter."

"Who are you? Sawyer?" She asked quietly.

"Oh now she gets it." Sawyer said rolling his eyes. "Now where were we?" He continued before trying to kiss her again.

"Get. Of. Me." Ginny snarled before kneeing him in the groin. Sawyer bent over in two crying out in pain. She stepped to one side, tears silently falling down her face.

"GET AWAY FROM MY SISTER." Ron bellowed as he came running up to them followed by Hermione, Dumbledore, Madam Maxime and the real Harry. Ron caught Sawyer by the neck and pinned him against the tree, his right fist in a ball ready to strike.

"Ron no, get back." Hermione said a little hysterically. Her hand on his arm seemed to calm him a little.

"Here you go Professor Dumbledore." Ron said as he pushed Sawyer in to the middle of them all.

"Ginerva, are you okay?" Dumbledore asked. Ginny nodded quickly.

"Olympe would you kindly take Sawyer up to my office, I will be there in a few minutes." Dumbledore told her, she nodded once then grabbed Sawyer by the back of the neck and marched him back towards the castle.

"What happened?" Ginny asked Harry who was clutching his ribs.

"Well when I went to the bathroom Sawyer jumped out on me and hexed me. When I hit the floor he kicked me in the ribs and put a full body bind curse on me. He put me in a cubicle and if it wasn't for Colin coming in and spotting one of my feet sticking out then…well I could have been there all night." Harry explained. "Are you okay?" He asked concerned.

"Yeah fine, just a little strange. I never thought I would ever have to knee you in the groin." She laughed lightly.

"Harry you need to go and see Madam Pomfrey and you too Ginny." Hermione said.

"We'll come with you." Ron insisted.

"That's very good of you both." Dumbledore said, "Now Ginny I want you to come and see me tomorrow afternoon so we can have a proper chat about what happened just now. For now you must go and have yourself checked over."

* * *

"That git." Seamus roared as Ron and Hermione explained to a small group of people what had happened.

"I know, we've just left them both in the Hospital wing. Ginny insisted we came back and had some fun but all I want to do is murder Sawyer." Ron growled.

"Is Ginny okay?" Luna asked.

"Yeah she's surprisingly okay. She was more concerned about Harry." Hermione replied.

"Well Sawyer will get punished badly over this." Neville said. "I hope they send him back to France. It's not fair he's giving the other 3 Exchange students a bad name too when in fact there really nice people."

"Well what ever they do, they better hope I don't find him first." Ron threatened.

* * *

"You okay?" Ginny said as she supported Harry along the 7th floor corridor, they had decided to go back and freshen up before returning to the ball.

"Yeah, it's only a couple of bruised ribs. Gin I'm more worried about you. What if you couldn't have fought him off?" Harry said worried, they had both removed their masks.

"Trust me Harry I would have shouted, there were plenty of people about. Sugar Quill." Ginny said to the fat lady, the portrait hole swung open and they stepped in.

"No more dancing for you Mr." She smiled.

"You're amazing do you know that." Harry blurted out.

"I'm not Harry." She blushed; they stopped to face one another.

"You are, you're so strong. I really admire you Ginny." Harry said sincerely.

"It was only a knee in the groin." She smiled.

"There's more to you then meets the eye. Ginny I was going to ask you later on but now seems as good a time as ever." Harry began. "Will…will you be my girlfriend? As in officially." He asked. Ginny nodded.

"Yes Harry, of course I will. I thought you were never going to ask." She laughed as he pulled her closer. He looked at her seriously before kissing her slow and gentle.

'Pure bliss.' He thought.

"Now that's better." Ginny said moving in to kiss him again. Harry pulled back a little before she could.

"I'll never hurt you Gin." He breathed; she searched his eyes and smiled.

"I know you won't Harry. As I would never hurt you." She replied before sealing the deal as boyfriend and girlfriend and kissing him again.

* * *

Okay so there's the 12th chapter, my longest yet. Hope you like? Thank you again for all your lovely reviews, the next chapter we see Sawyer being punished and if Ron has finally come round to the idea of Harry and Ginny being together xxxx


	13. Saying sorry

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Harry Potter; it all belongs to the fab J. K. Rowling.

* * *

**Chapter 13: Saying sorry**

"Dam it, if I read that line once more I swear I'm going to throw my Potions book out of the window." Ron moaned.

"You're just tetchy because Hermione has gone back to Beauxbaton and she isn't here to do your homework for you." Ginny said from behind the Sunday Prophet. She was sat on the sofa next to Harry who was also doing his Potions homework. Ron was sat in his usual arm chair by the fire.

"No I'm not." Ron said snapping more than he realised. "And I'll remind you sister dear, be nice to me. I'm still trying to get used to the idea that you and Harry are a couple now."

"Well at least you were first to know this time, well Hermione was actually. You were in the loo." Ginny smirked even though Ron couldn't see her.

"Harry how much have you done?" Ron asked ignoring his sister to look at his best friend.

"Well about a foot and a half. But that's if you count my name, the date, title and sub titles." Harry replied.

"That's still more than me. 3 feet of parchment it's ridiculous." Ron said.

"I know what ever is the world coming to, next they'll be saying you have to sit your N.E.W.T's next June." Ginny replied, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Oh ha ha Ginny. I know we have a lot of work because of our N.E.W.T's but come off it, I don't think I've done an essay over the past year that hasn't been less than 3 feet long." Ron moaned. Ginny rolled her eyes before turning to the Quidditch section.

"Hey I just thought Hermione never did tell us last night what she found out about Sawyer." Harry mentioned.

"She said she would write today with it all." Ron replied.

"Speaking of Sawyer I haven't seen him since last night, I wonder where he is?" Ginny said.

"I imagine Dumbledore is making him stay in a private room, you know away from everybody else." Ron replied. "Harry what have you got for the sub heading healing Potions?"

"Ron we did that over 3 years ago, can't you remember?" Harry asked.

"Well no, Hermione wrote the Introduction and Conclusion." Ron said frowning as though trying to remember.

"What time is it Harry?" Ginny asked turning to look at him.

"1:52." Harry said looking at his watch.

"Right I better be off to go and see Dumbledore. I shouldn't be too long." Ginny said as she stood and stretched.

"Make sure you give Sawyer a smack in the mouth from me." Ron said through narrowed eyes.

"Would you like me to come with you Gin?" Harry asked.

"You don't have to Harry." She smiled warmly.

"I know but I think I will, just as like moral support or something." He said.

"But what about me, I thought we were doing our Potions essays." Ron said looking annoyed. Harry picked his essay up and flung it at Ron.

"Oh cheers mate, I owe you. See you in a bit." Ron said before looking down and beginning to copy Harry's. Harry shook his head in amusement as he and Ginny left the common room.

* * *

"Thank you for coming Miss. Weasley, please take a seat." Professor Dumbledore said as he pointed towards an empty chair. She took his offer and sat before his desk, Harry stood in the corner watching. Sawyer was sat in a chair next to Ginny and Madam Maxime was stood behind Dumbledore's desk.

"Harry would you like a chair?" Dumbledore asked politely.

"No thanks Professor." Harry said unable to take his eyes of Sawyer, all he wanted to do right now was hex him into eternity.

"Very well," Dumbledore smiled before walking around his desk to face Ginny and Sawyer. "Now we have the matter of last night to discuss. Miss. Weasley will you please give us your version of events first." Dumbledore smiled kindly.

"Okay well Harry and I went to the ball together last night and after dancing for a while Harry went to the toilet. Around 5 minutes later he returned to me and suggested we go for a walk in the grounds. I agreed and we headed out of the Great Hall." Ginny explained.

"And at this point you didn't realise that the person you were with wasn't Harry?" Dumbledore asked.

"No professor, he was acting normal…well he was until we got outside. He started commenting on how nice I looked and…" Ginny began to blush at this point.

"Are you okay Ginerva?" Dumbledore asked with concern. She nodded before continuing.

"He was being quite flirty…and cheeky, I shrugged it off and just thought that maybe he was just having a bit of fun. Well then we began to walk past a cluster of trees and he…he started saying about how we should get better acquainted. As soon as he said this something triggered and I realised that something wasn't right. I know Harry would never have said anything like that to me, I told him no but then he pinned me to a tree. He then kissed me roughly and I tried to get away but he wouldn't let me. That's when I kneed him im the groin, after that you arrived." Ginny explained.

"Okay and he didn't do anything else to you?" Dumbledore asked frowning.

"No professor." Ginny replied.

"Okay Mr. Beart it is now your turn to explain." Dumbledore said. Sawyer looked up, he had held his head in shame the whole time Ginny had been talking.

"Well last night at ze' ball I went to the toilet and waited for Arry' Potter to come in. I did not av' to wait long, wizin' 5 minutes he arrived. I hit im' wiz' a simple stunning spell, then placed a full body bind curse on im'. I then…" Sawyer took a deep breath before continuing. "I then kicked im' in ze' ribs and placed im' in a cubicle and locked ze' door. I placed one of iz' hairs in some Polyjuice Potions and drank it before heading back out to Ginny as im'. We went for a walk in ze' grounds like she said, then I pinned her against a tree and tried to kiss her. Ginny would not let me near her zo' I increased my grip, she then raised her knee and hit me in ze' groin wiz' it." Sawyer explained.

"Zo' you do not deny it." Madam Maxime growled, her nostrils flaring.

"No." Sawyer said simply.

"And what gave you reason to do all of this?" Dumbledore enquired.

"Because I ate' im'." Sawyer said as he nodded his head towards Harry. "He gets everything he wants, including Ginny. I wanted her, she was supposed to go to ze' ball with me." Sawyer said through gritted teeth.

"Mr. Beart you have assaulted two of my students, give me one good reason why I shouldn't send you straight back to Beauxbaton immediately." Dumbledore said raising his voice slightly.

"Because…" Sawyer began before turning to look at Ginny. "Ginny I am zo' zorry' for what I did last night. It was unforgivable what I did to you. Please try and forgive me, I promise that over the next week I will stay out of your way."

"You had better stay out of my way Sawyer; if you say one thing to me or even dare look at me I will come straight here to see Professor Dumbledore." Ginny scowled.

"You should count yourself very lucky that Miss. Weasley is being so reasonable. Professor McGonagall tells me you already have a weeks worth of detentions with her over the Quidditch match yesterday. Madam Maxime has also decided to give you another weeks worth when you return to Beauxbaton. You must stay out of Ginerva's way and I suggest Harry and Mr. Weasley too. And believe me when I say this to you Mr. Beart, I will be keeping a very close eye on you over the next week." Dumbledore threatened.

* * *

"Harry are you okay?" Ginny asked as they walked slowly back to the common room, hand in hand.

"Kind of, you don't know how much will power it was taking me to not hit him whilst we were in there." He admitted.

"Well I'm glad you didn't, I don't think I could bear the thought of you getting an extra weeks worth of detentions." She smiled.

"You did really well in there Gin; I thought maybe you were going to hit him." Harry chuckled.

"I would of if he had lied but lucky for him he didn't." She grinned. They walked in silence for another couple of minutes before Ginny spoke.

"This is strange isn't it?" She commented.

"What?" Harry asked with a puzzled smile.

"This. Us." She said, Harry's smile faltered.

"Are you having second thoughts?" He asked, not sure if he wanted to know the answer. Ginny stopped and turned to look at him, upon seeing his worried face she replied quickly.

"Of course I'm not having second thoughts, what ever gave you that idea?" She asked placing her arms around him.

"Well you said this is strange. Us." He replied.

"Harry I only meant it as in a year ago I would have put good odds on this never happening. It's strange because now look at us, were together and I don't recall any other time in my life being this happy." She smiled. Harry sighed with relief.

"Why did you think this was never going to happen?" He asked.

"Because you liked Cho and even though you had split I still thought that there was a possibility that you would get back together. I never in a million years thought you'd fall for little old me." She admitted.

"Well I did fall for little old you, so you had better start getting used to it." Harry replied.

"So how long have you like me for Harry?" Ginny enquired.

"Well if I'm honest with you, which I'm going to be. Just under a year now." He told her.

"Just under a year." She said shocked, "Why did you never tell me?"

"Because you were with Dean Gin. And I thought you no longer liked me in that way." He said placing his right hand on her cheek, she leaned into it and closed her eyes.

"Harry, I've never stopped liking you." She sighed contently.

"Really?" He asked quietly causing her to open her eyes.

"Really." She murmured before kissing him gently.

"Get a room." Seamus said as he and Dean passed them, Harry and Ginny broke apart.

"Yeah, yeah. You're just jealous." Harry shouted after Seamus causing Ginny to giggle.

"Hey I just thought of something," Harry said as they set off walking at a slow pace again. "First my ex Cho goes out with your ex Michael, and now she's going out with your second ex Dean. How strange is that?" He chuckled.

"I know, just as long as you never become my third ex and start dating her again." She replied.

"Never." Harry said, "Besides she cried way too much for me anyway." He teased earning a slap on the arm from Ginny.

"What?" He asked innocently as he put his arm around her.

"You'll get what." She giggled.

* * *

Okay so there's the 13th chapter. Hope you like it? I know I keep saying it but your reviews are so nice and they're keeping me going with this story.

Do you really think Sawyer was sorry? Or has he got more things planned for Harry and Ginny? xxxx


	14. Sawyer the manipulater

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Harry Potter; it all belongs to the fab J. K. Rowling.

* * *

**Chapter 14: Sawyer the manipulator**

"I wonder what McGonagall has in store for Detention tonight?" Harry said to Ron as they made their way down to breakfast the following morning.

"Do you think you'll be able to control the urge to flatten Sawyer?" Ron asked, an evil glint flashing in his eyes.

"Well I doubt he's going to say or do much in front of McGonagall, I mean that whole sorry act yesterday…who's he kidding?" Harry replied.

"Yeah I agree, he's probably just biding his time until he does something else." Ron said as they seated themselves at the Gryffindor table.

"Well one hair out of line and he's going to straight back over to Beauxbaton." Harry said with some sort of satisfaction.

"Where's Ginny?" Ron asked changing the subject.

"She said she would meet us down here. She overslept this morning." Harry chuckled.

"How did she oversleep?" Ron asked curiously.

"She was up till 2am doing homework." Harry replied casually.

"Well why didn't she do it over the weekend?" Ron enquired.

"I don't know? Ask her yourself, she's here now." Harry said as he watched her walk along the hall and join them.

"Morning." She said groggily.

"Morning, Harry tells me you were up until 2am doing your homework. Why didn't you do it Friday night or yesterday?" Ron asked with narrowed eyes.

"Because Ronald, the homework I was doing wasn't meant to be due in till tomorrow, but it all got changed last minute. Snape decided that he wanted the homework in today so we could start afresh tomorrow." Ginny explained.

"Oh right. Well okay then." Ron said satisfied.

"Why what did you think I was doing? Snogging Harry?" Ginny snorted as Ron's ears turned pink.

"No the thought never crossed my mind." Ron said as he lifted his chin high.

"Liar." Ginny grinned. Lucky for Ron the conversation didn't continue, the Owl post had just arrived bringing him a letter from Hermione.

"I bet this is the info on Sawyer." Ron mumbled.

"Well open it later; we don't want anyone over hearing." Harry pointed out. Ron nodded and slid the letter into his robe pocket.

* * *

The day passed reasonably quick for Harry and he was beginning to dread that nights Detention with Sawyer. After having some dinner with Ginny and Ron, they headed back to the common room where he was going to drop if his bag before his detention.

"We'll wait for you to get back to open the letter." Ginny said as they walked through the portrait hole.

"Okay, well I guess I'll see you two later on then." Harry sighed heavily.

"Just ignore Sawyer. Don't let him wind you up." Ginny said before kissing him lightly on the lips. Harry nodded then handed Ginny his bag and turned to leave the common room.

"Let's hope Harry doesn't come back with another weeks worth of Detentions for hexing Sawyer." Ron said with a small grin.

"Here take this a moment; I'll be back in a minute." Ginny said thrusting Harry's bag at Ron and rushing out of the portrait hole.

"Harry." Ginny called as he stopped and turned to look at her confused.

"What's up Gin?" He asked as she ran to catch up with him.

"I just wanted to give you this." She breathed before lifting her head and kissing him softly. Harry pulled her closer and deepened the kiss causing Ginny to moan.

"You taste of strawberries," Harry mumbled between kisses causing Ginny to smile against his lips. She then pulled away and rested her forehead against his.

"Well now you have something to think about later when your doing whatever horrible task McGonagall sets you." She smiled.

"Why thank you." He grinned.

"Right you had better be going." She said straightening his tie. "I'll wait up for you."

"Okay, see you later Gin." He said before brushing his lips against hers once more and disappearing down the corridor.

* * *

When Harry entered McGonagall's class room it was only occupied by one other person. Harry rolled his eyes at Sawyer who was sat on a desk, lent back and what Harry could only describe as posing.

"Potter." Sawyer said with a smirk. Harry ignored him and sat at a desk at the front, his gaze fixed on anything but the person he wanted to hit right now.

"How iz' Ginny?" Sawyer asked watching Harry closely for a reaction.

"What does it matter to you?" Harry snapped, still not looking at him.

"Well it matters quite a lot. You zee' Potter on Saturday night she wasn't az' reluctant az' she made out." Sawyer began. Harry turned his head so quick to look at Sawyer he cricked it.

"I'd watch your mouth if I were you Sawyer…"

"Or what?" Sawyer asked the smirk back on his lips.

"Potter. Beart. Glad you're both on time." McGonagall said as she entered the room. "Now tonight you will be helping Madam Pomfrey clean out the hospital wing. Seeing as there are no students occupying the Hospital wing Madam Pomfrey has decided to give it a good clear out, and then clean it thoroughly right the way through. It appears you're not the only two in detention tonight, already up there is Mr. Crabbe and Mr. Goyle."

'Great.' Harry thought sarcastically. 'I'm in for a fun night."

"Now I'll walk you up there and I must warn you, no arguing or messing around whilst under Madam Pomfrey's supervision. If I hear you've been disrupting detention I will give you another 2 weeks worth." McGonagall barked as they set off towards the Hospital wing.

* * *

Harry wasn't certain what time it was when he left the Hospital wing, but it had felt like he had been there for hours. He checked his watch again only to remember it had stopped working. As he walked through the deserted corridors he thought of Ginny and hoped she would still be awake when he returned to the common room.

"Niffler." Harry uttered the fat lady and the portrait swung open. He stepped into the common room and at first thought it was empty. Only when he heard familiar snoring did he realise Ron and Ginny were still up. Ron was sat in his usual chair and fast asleep; his Chudley Cannons book was laid open on his chest. He peered over the sofa and spotted Ginny laid down and reading a book. As soon as his shadow cast over her she looked up and smiled.

"Hey you." She said quietly and sleepily.

"Hi." He returned in a whisper before leaning over and kissing her tenderly.

"What time is it?" He asked. Ginny checked her watch then looked up at him.

"10 past midnight." She replied with a yawn. "You smell of polish and bleach." She said as she wrinkled her nose.

"I know, I had to help clean the Hospital wing. It was so boring, especially with only Sawyer, Crabbe, Goyle and Madam Pomfrey for company." Harry sighed as he moved around the sofa. She lifted her legs so he could sit down then placed them over his thighs.

"How long has he been asleep for?" He asked, beginning to stroke her feet.

"About an hour now." She said with a roll of her eyes. "He's not stopped snoring."

"Now you know how we all feel having to share a dormitory with him." Harry chuckled.

"I heard that Harry." Ron said with his eyes still closed.

"Ron mate, how nice of you to join us." Harry teased as Ron stretched and opened his eyes to look at him.

"How was detention?" Ron wondered.

"Okay, hey you never guess what Crabbe and Goyle were in detention too for setting of dung bombs down in the dungeons." Harry began. "Apparently they set some off this morning."

"Really." Ron said with raised eyebrows. "That's quite funny seeing as they were no where around when I set them off." He laughed.

"Ron." Ginny said somewhat shocked.

"What?" He asked innocently.

"Oh you are being a rebel whilst Hermione's not around." Ginny said shaking her head.

"Speaking of Hermione, did you open her letter?" Harry asked.

"No we were waiting for you remember." Ron said placing his hand into his robe pocket and pulling out the unopened letter. He ripped it open and pulled out the parchment; he then proceeded to read it aloud.

"_Dear Ron, Harry and Ginny? _

_I hope you are well and not too tired after the ball?_

_As promised here is the information about Sawyer that I heard from various people._

_Apparently he uses his father being high up within the French Ministry to bribe and blackmail other students into doing things for him. He is well known for setting people up who he takes a disliking to, or anyone who stands up to him._

_He's had a warning already from Madam Maxime about being expelled from the school because of his behavior. He has two more chances, well one more now after the events at the ball. _

_He's known for using girls and only picking out the really pretty ones. Every girl in his year can't stand him and repeatedly make complaints to their head of houses about him._

_That's all I could get out of the few people I talked to, the rest were all to frightened to say anything incase he found out. _

_If I were you I would still watch him very carefully, how he ever got to be apart of this Exchange program I'll never know._

_Missing you all terribly and can't wait to see you all on Sunday. I should be back around 6:30pm. _

_Harry, Ginny I'm so happy you are finally together and I hope Ron is being good to you both. _

_Ron I miss you and I love you._

_Hermione xxxx"_

Ron blushed when he read out the end and avoided both Harry and Ginny's eyes.

"Well it looks like he's a bit of a manipulator." Harry said.

"Yes, well Hermione's right, we need to keep a close eye on him. I've got a feeling he's not as sorry as he said he was." Ginny said through narrowed eyes.

"What was he like in your classes today?" Ron asked finally looking at Ginny. She shrugged before replying.

"Okay I guess, he sat at the opposite side of the room and kept quiet."

"Well he had better stay that way if he wants to be able to go back to Beauxbaton with all his limbs still in tact." Ron threatened.

"Well I had better go to bed. Night Ron." Ginny said. "Night Harry, see you in the morning." She said before kissing Harry longer than she dared in front of her brother.

"Night Gin. Do you need tucking in?" Harry teased as Ron looked at him with what only could be described as a deadly glare.

"No I think I'll be okay tonight thanks." She grinned before kissing him one last time and disappearing up the staircase.

"Don't push it." Ron warned.

"Lighten up Ron. I was only joking." Harry replied as they too stood and headed for bed.

* * *

Hi I'm so sorry this chapter has taken so long. I've been ill and I also had some bad family news I had to come to terms with. I hope you like this chapter? Please review if you haven't all ready. Thanks for all the great reviews so far xxxx


	15. A 9 foot tail and some bunny ears

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Harry Potter; it all belongs to J. K. Rowling.

* * *

**Chapter 15: A 9 foot tail and some bunny ears**

"Did you hear about Ginny Weasley this morning?" A 3rd year Hufflepuff said to his friend as they walked past Ron and Harry on the 6th floor corridor. Ron spun round and grabbed the boy by his robes.

"What did you hear?" Ron asked intrigued and confused, Harry stood next to him frowning.

"I...er…she was fighting." The young boy stuttered.

"And…" Ron asked growing impatient.

"She came off pretty bad from what there saying but not as bad as Draco Malfoy. Apparently he's still up in the hospital wing half a Dragon. Still keeps blowing smoke from his mouth at Madam Pomfrey." Ron released his grip on the boy and turned to Harry.

"What was he on about? Ginny hasn't been fighting." Harry continued to frown whilst watching the two young Hufflepuff's scarper down the corridor.

"Well we haven't seen her since this morning have we. Remember, we had to go to the library at lunch and finish of that Transfiguration homework." Harry explained.

"But surely we would have heard something by now if she had been arguing or fighting with Malfoy. And then there's the question why would she be fighting with Malfoy?" Ron asked as they set of up towards the common room again.

"We'll drop off our bags and stop in by the Hospital Wing on the way down to dinner. If it's true what those boys were saying then Malfoy should still be up there." Harry replied. They hurried back to the common room; when they arrived the whole house was in there chatting excitedly.

"Harry. Harry did you hear. Ginny turned Malfoy into half a dragon down in the dungeons this morning. Gave him a 9 foot tail and he started to breathe fire." Seamus said excitedly.

"What?" Both Harry and Ron said in unison. So those two boys had been right.

"Where's Ginny now?" Harry asked.

"Oh she finished her lessons and then had to go and see Dumbledore and explain herself." Neville replied. Harry groaned and out of the corner of his eye he could see Ron mumbling something.

"Why did she do it?" Harry wondered.

"Not sure, that's why everyone's waiting up here for her to come back." Neville grinned.

"We want to congratulate her. Look Dean's made a poster of her turning Malfoy into a Dragon; we were just about to put it up when you arrived." Seamus explained.

"How did we not hear about this?" Harry asked Ron.

"I don't know but she'll be in serious trouble for this." Ron moaned.

"I'm going to find her, find out what's going on. I'll wait outside Dumbledore's office for her." Harry said.

"I'll wait here and see if I can get rid of some of this crowd." Ron said as he inclined his head to the now very noisy common room. Harry nodded and dropped his bag down before heading back out the portrait hole.

* * *

"It does not matter if Mr. Malfoy provoked you into doing this Miss Weasley, the point is you should not have bowed to his level and retorted." McGonagall barked. Ginny nodded slowly and looked down into her lap. Dumbledore was sat opposite her with McGonagall pacing behind him.

"Well Minerva as long as Miss. Weasley understands the seriousness of what she has done and is willing to accept a weeks worth of detentions then I see no need to keep her here any longer." Dumbledore reasoned.

"You are to stay well clear of Mr. Malfoy do you hear?" McGonagall asked looking intently at Ginny.

"Yes Professor." Ginny replied. "Can I just ask one thing please professor Dumbledore?" Dumbledore turned his gaze to Ginny and nodded.

"Can it be seen to that Draco Malfoy is also punished. There were at least 20 witnesses who saw him provoke the attack first." Ginny said.

"We will of course be talking to Mr. Malfoy and giving him a punishment too. Now if that is all you are free to go." Dumbledore smiled. Ginny nodded and headed for the door.

"Oh and Miss. Weasley…" McGonagall began as Ginny turned to look at her, 40 points from Gryffindor." Ginny nodded slowly before setting off through the door.

* * *

When Harry arrived outside Dumbledore's office he groaned inwardly at what he met. Scattered around where younger students eagerly awaiting to see Ginny and cheer her on, but also hanging around were a few Slytherin's obviously hoping for a chance to hex Ginny themselves for what she had done to Malfoy.

"Alright you lot clear off." Harry said beginning to shoo some students away.

"Were not going anywhere." A girl with blond hair said defiantly.

"Oh yes you are." Harry replied. "Unless you all want to have 30 points docked from your houses you'll move." He threatened.

'Okay so fair enough you're not actually at liberty to take points of them, but hey they seem to be buying it." He thought as the corridor finally cleared. He only had to wait a couple of minutes before Ginny appeared.

"WHAT HAVE YOU..." Harry began to shout until he caught sight of his girlfriend. There slumped against the wall was Ginny, bent over slightly and clutching her ribs. She also had a bruise that covered her right check and something that made him bite on his lip from laughing…a pair of rabbit ears.

"Oh Gin what happened?" He asked stepping forward. She looked up at him and he couldn't help but grin.

"You have bunny ears." He said affectionately as he stoked one.

"Harry your not meant to laugh at me. Madam Pomfrey wouldn't see me until she had dealt with Malfoy so I've had to sit through all my classes this afternoon with these." She moaned.

"Well I think they look cute. Maybe we could ask Madam Pomfrey if you can keep them permanently." He grinned. She gave him a look to say 'Don't push it', before setting off slowly towards the Hospital Wing.

"So are you going to tell me what happened?" Harry enquired. He heard her sigh before speaking.

"Well I had to run down to see Snape on my break to ask him if I could borrow some Bat Wings for the next lesson. After he reluctantly agreed I left his classroom and I ran into Malfoy and his cronies who must have been on the way down to their common room. Well as soon as they saw me they blocked the corridor. I asked him politely to move and he wouldn't, then he proceeded to start slagging me off, then you, then Hermione and then for the grand finale my family. Non of it really mattered until he asked if I had slipped you a love potion because apparently no one would fall for a boring, plain and I think he used the words 'ugly gargoyle' like me.

Well he wouldn't let up and I knew even though Snape was just the other side of the wall and probably listening, I threatened to hex him if he didn't move. As you know by now Malfoy doesn't do anything you ask him to so I hexed him with am itching charm. He gave me the bunny ears in return and I was half way through turning him into a Dragon when Snape walked out and broke us up. He sent Malfoy up to the Hospital Wing and whilst he was trying to shoo the crowd away Pansy walked straight over to me and hit me square on the cheek. Well not being one to miss out I hit her back and bust her lip, the next thing I know were in a full on fight and were having to be separated. Then she also got sent to the Hospital Wing whilst Snape dragged me to McGonagall." Ginny breathed slowly as she looked at Harry.

"So now what? What did Dumbledore say?" Harry enquired.

"I have a weeks worth of detentions and 40 points taken off me." She grumbled.

"And what about Malfoy?" Harry snapped. Ginny re-coiled a little at his abruptness but replied.

"I'm not sure yet, Dumbledore's seeing him later. Harry what's wrong?" She asked frowning. He stopped and looked at her.

"I don't know who I'm madder with…you for retaliating or Malfoy for what he did." Harry said with an edge to his voice.

"What…what do you mean me?" She asked confused.

"Ginny he was trying to get you to raise to his bait and you took it. What if he had cursed you or hexed you badly? No one seemed to be sticking up for you. You were alone against him yet you put yourself in a position where affectively it could have been 10 or whatever against 1." Harry said his voice rising.

"Harry you didn't hear what he was saying. I snapped and I'm not proud of it but do not stand there and tell me that you would have kept a cool head if it were you he had started on. You of all people would have been the first to respond." Ginny retorted her own voice rising too.

"And what the hell is that supposed to mean?" He asked shouting.

"It means you have the hottest head I know. If Malfoy had of stood there and slagged me of you, then moved on to all the other people you love you would of retorted." She shouted back.

"Who said I love you?" He yelled but not hiding the blush creeping to his face.

"I didn't mean it that way…I know you probably don't love me…like that." She finished quietly. Harry took a step away from her and took a deep breath.

"Maybe you should head up to the Hospital Wing alone? I have to go and meet Ron and finish my Charms essay." He reached out and touched her right arm quickly before turning to leave.

"Harry wait…" But he didn't, he only quickened his pace. "Harry…please I don't understand…its okay if you love me…" But he had turned the corner before she spoke again. "I love you too." She mumbled not being able to stop the stray tear falling down her face. She placed her back against the wall and slid down it until she landed in a heap on the floor. Just along the corridor and hidden out of view were a pair of crystal blue eyes watching the scene before him. He turned and walked away listening to Ginny Weasley sobbing; all the while a grin like a Cheshire cats on his face.

* * *

It was around 1am before Ginny walked into the common room later that night, and she was very pleased to see it was empty. She flung herself down on the sofa and rested her head back against it. The fire had nearly died out and Ginny toyed with the idea of re-lighting for a little longer.

"Your ears have gone." Harry said from the bottom of the staircase, he was leant against the wall watching her closely. Ginny didn't turn to look at him, instead she closed her eyes.

"I know and what's even better Malfoy's still got his tail." She said dryly. He smiled before walking across the room and sitting next to her, her eyes still closed.

"You've been crying." He said, his voice deep with concern. "Your eyes are all red and puffy." She opened her eyes and he placed a hand on her cheek.

"I think I owe you an apology Ginny." He began.

"No its fine Harry, I'm the one who should be sorry." She smiled sadly.

"Why? You were sticking up for me and everyone else and I stood there earlier and practically told you off for doing it. You know I'm very proud of you…" He breathed in her ear.

"And whys that?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Because firstly I wouldn't know what spell to use to turn somebody into a Dragon and secondly if I were you and you had left me alone in that corridor like that I probably would have chased after you and tried to turn you into a Dragon too." Ginny couldn't help but grin. "I'm sorry I made you cry." He whispered his face now before hers. "And the reason I walked away is because I didn't want you to find out that way that I love you. I wanted it to be special and not when were arguing." He admitted. Ginny looked at him before replying.

"So are you saying what I think your saying?" She enquired. The smile that was playing on his lips disappeared and everything fell serious.

"Yes Gin. I love you." He said with so much sincerity that she nearly began to cry again with emotion.

"I love you too Harry." She smiled lightly before his lips crushed down on hers. After a good few minutes of making up they broke apart and somewhat breathless.

"I do believe Miss. Weasley that we have just survived our first argument as a couple." He grinned.

"I think your right Mr. Potter." She played along also grinning.

"Do you forgive me?" He asked serious again.

"Of course I forgive you Harry. I love you." She simply replied.

* * *

Hey so there's the next chapter, I'm sorry if it's not as good as the rest, I'm still quite poorly with flu. I wonder how Sawyer will react when he discovers Harry and Ginny have made up already. Maybe he'll bring plan B into action? Thank you for your lovely reviews, until next time… xxxx


	16. You can't protect her forever

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Harry Potter; it all belongs to the fab J. K. Rowling.

* * *

**Chapter 16: You can't protect her forever**

"You and me missy need to have a little chat." Ron said as Ginny walked into the common room the following morning.

"Good morning Ginny how are you? I'm fine thank you Ron and yourself? Good thank you Ginny, say Ginny I was just wondering if we could have a chat at some point today with you. Jeeesh Ron you really have lost all of your manners whilst Hermione's not here to correct you on all of them." Ginny said sarcastically to a now scowling Ron.

"Watch it." Harry whispered as she bent over to give him a kiss.

"What's wrong this time Ron?" She asked straightening up and turning to look at her brother's face.

"Hmmm let's see shall we," Ron began with an equal match to Ginny's pervious sarcastic ness. "First you try and pick a fight with not just one Slytherin but from what I hear a full corridor of them, then you try and turn Malfoy into a Dragon. THEN…" He continued louder as Ginny tried to interrupt, "You get into a fight with Pansy bloody Parkinson and to finish the day off I walk downstairs late last night to see where you and Harry were and I catch you both Snogging on the couch." He finished with a glare at his sister. Ginny huffed with annoyance before replying to him.

"Well let me tell you Ronald what really happened. First I didn't pick a fight with the Slytherin's Malfoy started it okay; he was calling all of you and myself so I had to stand up to him. Secondly Pansy came out of no where and launched an attack on me, she started it not me. So once again I had to fight back otherwise she would have done a pretty good job of putting me in the Hospital wing for a few days. And thirdly what Harry and I do when were alone is none of your business Ronald, your just jealous because Hermione isn't here and you have no one to snog yourself until Sunday." Ginny stood before a very red faced Ron, he appeared to be trying to reply but no sound was escaping his voice.

"Right now that we have that all sorted out lets get some breakfast, I'm starved." Ginny said, crossing the room to the portrait hole.

* * *

"I warned you not to say something to Ginny; I told you she would get annoyed about trying to over protect her. From what I hear she did a pretty good job on Parkinson yesterday, I think she no longer needs her brother's help or protection." Harry explained to Ron during Herbology later that morning. They were re potting Devils Snare which was currently trying to strangle Neville.

"She's not needed us all for a long while now." Ron mumbled.

"I tried to get all over protective with her yesterday too and we ended up arguing." Harry admitted, "So it's not just you mate."

"Well it didn't seem like you arguing at half past one this morning." Ron said with a slight smirk on his lips.

"Well we were making up then mate." Harry blushed. Ron continued to smirk at his best friend.

"Oh stop looking like that; I imagine you and Hermione are always making up with the amount you two argue." Harry retorted whilst Ron's ears turned red.

'Gotcha', Harry thought to himself with a smug smile.

"Anyway why do you think Pansy would just walk up to Ginny like that and hit her? She must have had some sort of motivation." Ron said as he ducked from an out of control piece of the Snare.

"Yeah it was probably because Ginny was in the process of turning her beloved Malfoy into a Dragon. Perhaps she just thought she would try and finish what Malfoy had started." Harry replied.

"Well she didn't get very far did she?" Ron laughed as he and Harry turned to look at Pansy who was further across the greenhouse, sporting a black eye, cheek and bloody lip.

"Now there's an example if I ever saw one Harry, never try and pick a fight with Ginny Weasley. Unless of course you want to look like A Hippogriff kicked you in the face." Ron and Harry both laughed before turning back to work.

* * *

"I do not care what happened Malfoy. You were meant to make sure that Ginny was up in ze' Hospital wing for at least a week." Sawyer said in a hushed whisper so that Madam Pomfrey who was attending to another patient would not here there conversation.

"Incase you didn't notice she gave me a tail Sawyer, which co-insodently still hast gone." Malfoy moaned as the tail thrashed around.

"Even your stupid girlfriend could not finish ze' job." Sawyer snapped.

"Look why don't you do it yourself, I mean you've done nothing but brag about how you can curse, hex or what ever in the matter seconds. Why don't you go and find her get the job done properly." Malfoy moaned again as his tail hit another bed.

"Honestly woman when am I going to get rid of this tail." Malfoy shouted to Madam Pomfrey.

"If you continue to take your potion through out the night it should be gone by tomorrow lunch at the latest." Madam Pomfrey said from across the room.

"This place is quickly going downhill." Malfoy muttered.

"If that is the way you feel Mr. Malfoy then perhaps I should discharge you now and then you can go and have it removed somewhere else. Goodness knows it would save me the hassle of having to listen to you moaning and whining every 5 minutes." Madam Pomfrey retorted causing Malfoy to blush.

"Anyway getting back to ze' matter in hand." Sawyer sighed.

"What I don't get is why you're trying to hurt Weasley and not Potter, if you have such a grudge against him then why not go straight to the problem." Malfoy asked confused.

"Because you idiot I have already told you, the thing Potter adores and loves more than anything right now iz' Ginny. If she iz' injured and hurt he will suffer more than if I had done it to him. Now if you will excuse me I have to go and re-think what I am going to do." And with that Sawyer disappeared through the Hospital Wing doors leaving Malfoy alone once again.

* * *

That afternoon Ginny was walking with Colin to their Astronomy class when a hand suddenly appeared from behind a tapestry and pulled her behind it.

"So I mean I'm not really sure if I should ask Jenny out, what do you think Ginny?" Colin looked to his right where Ginny had just been, "Ginny…Ginny?" He said looking around confused. He shrugged his shoulders, "Probably said she was going to the bathroom and I didn't hear." He mumbled to himself.

"Harry what's gotten into you?" Ginny giggled as he wrapped his arms around her on the deserted corridor he had just pulled her onto.

"Well I was thinking about that time when Ron and I caught you and Dean snogging in that deserted corridor. I suddenly felt very jealous and I thought Harry you stupid git go and find your beautiful girlfriend and turn that horrible thought into a nice one. So here we are in a deserted corridor with, to my delight no Dean in sight and the opportunity of plenty of kissing ahead of us." He said with a wicked grin.

"Harry your going to have me late for my next lesson." Ginny cooed, enjoying the feel of his arms wrapped tightly around her.

"Well only a couple of minutes late." Harry mumbled before kissing her softly.

"Mr. Potter…Miss Weasley I do hope you are both heading for class?" Professor Flitwick said from the opposite end of the corridor. Harry and Ginny jumped apart at the sound of his voice.

"Yes professor. Sorry professor." Ginny mumbled before disappearing out back out through the tapestry, but not before she felt Harry pinch her bum.

* * *

Hi Happy New Year to you all. Hope you had a good one? So here's the next chapter, I hope you like? Sawyer heads for plan B in the next chapter and will Harry and Ginny ever have a good kissing session without being rudely interrupted?

Until next time….


	17. Spilled Blood

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Harry Potter; it all belongs to J. K. Rowling.

* * *

**Chapter 17: Spilled blood**

"Where were you? You were there one minute and gone the next." Colin asked Ginny as she sat next to him quite flustered.

"I told you I was going to the toilet." Ginny lied.

"Hmm judging from the way you look I'd say you weren't alone in the "toilet"." Colin said dryly.

"Oh hush Colin." Ginny replied going red.

"Good afternoon class now today I would like us to continue on the difference between Neptune and Pluto's auras. Remember in our last lesson we were…" Ginny sighed slowly, they had been doing this subject for over a week now and this definitely had to be the most boring of all Astronomy. She let Professor Sinatra's voice fade away and looked around the room instead. Everyone else seemed to have the same idea as Ginny, most of the class were misty eyed and unfocused on the subject.

Ginny looked over by the far window and noticed Sawyer looking at her. She quickly turned away but soon looked back out of the corner of her eye; although his gaze was unfocused he was definitely looking over at her. She nudged Colin in his ribs and he awoke from his day dream with a, "Yes Professor." The whole class burst into laughter and Professor Sinatra began to smile at him.

"I'm so glad you agree with me Mr. Creevy but I wasn't saying anything, I was just about to hand your homework back." Colin flushed red and eyed Ginny angrily.

"Look." She whispered and inclined her head towards Sawyer who was still staring at her. Colin turned and looked before frowning.

"Git. What's he staring at?" He asked to no one in particular.

"I don't know but he's been doing it for a couple of minutes now." Ginny replied also frowning.

"OI SAWYER, LESS OF THE STARING." Colin shouted causing Ginny to jump and the rest of the class to look.

"Colin." Ginny mumbled embarrassed.

"What?" He asked innocently. "Look it worked didn't it, he's turned away."

"Yes but not before he shot us both a murderous glare." Ginny pointed out.

* * *

"What am I going to do tonight whilst the two of you are in Detention?" Ron moaned over dinner. 

"Er…get some homework done instead of bugging Harry for a game of chess every 5 minutes." Ginny said sarcastically.

"Oh ha ha Ginny. So Harry," Ron said looking away from his sister to his best friend. "What do you think McGonagall will have you doing tonight?"

"I'm not sure but now that there are 7 of us in Detention they'll probably get us to clean the whole castle from top to bottom." Harry moaned.

"7 of you?" Ron said.

"Yes there's me, Ginny, Crabbe, Goyle, Sawyer, Malfoy and Pansy." Harry reeled off. "And there all people I can't stand aside from you of course." Harry said with a brilliant smile at Ginny, who grinned back at him.

"Well rather you than me mate." Ron said.

"Thanks Ron, you're so sympathetic." Harry said with a roll of his eyes.

"Yoor wecom." Ron said through a mouthful of mash potato.

"Pig." Harry heard Ginny mumble under her breath causing him to smile again.

* * *

"Now Miss Weasley. Miss Parkinson you two shall be cleaning the grand staircase. In the Entrance hall you will find two mops, two buckets, dusters and polish. And don't forget to clean the frames of the portraits." McGonagall said as both Ginny and Pansy pulled faces of annoyance. 

"The rest of you shall be cleaning in the Great Hall. Everything must be polished including the brass. And each of you has a duster to clean the floor that is to be polished too." McGonagall said to all of the boys in detention.

"But what about the tables?" Malfoy asked.

"Once you have cleaned them you may ask Professor Hagrid to cast them aside so you may clean and polish the floor. Ladies you will have Mr. Filch watching the both of you. Now off you go." Ginny and Pansy walked out of the Great Hall to be met by Filch. They both grabbed a cloth and made their way to the top of the staircase to begin cleaning.

"Now you lot, I don't want any fightin' ya' here me." Hagrid said as he sat in the corner of the hall and took out his knitting from inside of his jacket. Harry grabbed some brass polish and got to work.

Every so often he sensed someone was watching him and every time he turned to see, Sawyer would turn away from him. Harry tried to ignore him but after what Ginny had told him about Sawyer staring at her in Astronomy, he was starting to loose his patience.

* * *

"Out the way Weasel." Pansy snapped at Ginny. 

"Not until you ask nicely." Ginny retorted. They had finished polishing and were mopping the stairs; it had taken them nearly 4 hours to polish the staircase and portraits.

"Why should I ask nicely?" Pansy asked.

"Because if you don't I won't move. And considering how you came of worse than me yesterday, you don't want to be getting into any fights with me again any time soon." Ginny commented. Pansy huffed.

"Fine. Will you please move out of the way so I can get past?" Pansy asked in the most awful sweet voice she could master. Ginny stepped to one side and let her past.

"I'm just going to go and ask the boys if they have any spare floor polish, we won't have enough here to do the whole staircase." Ginny said as she set off down the stairs.

"Don't be long." Pansy ordered but Ginny ignored her. When she walked into the Great Hall all of the boys were on their hands and knees and polishing the floor in different areas. They were all red in the face and quite sweaty.

"Have you any spare floor polish?" She asked them but looking mainly at Harry.

"There's some over there." Malfoy replied but not looking up. Harry lifted his head to watch Ginny collect a bottle, she smiled and winked at him. He smiled back before returning to his patch on the floor.

"Oh look what you av' done. You av' walked mud on to my piece of floor." Sawyer said whilst throwing down his cloth.

"There's no mud on my shoes." Ginny said stopping to turn and look at him.

"Well dust then." He snapped.

"Wow a bit of dust, how ever will it come off?" She asked sarcastically.

"You know…" Sawyer began but Hagrid cut him off.

"Ginny if that's all ya' came in for ya' better be off. Sawyer get back ta' work." Ginny turned and walked out of the hall and back up the stairs. Filch was fast asleep in his chair with Mrs. Norris laid at his feet.

Ginny climbed the first set of stairs but stopped suddenly at the sound of raised voices coming from the hall. She turned slowly and strained her ears as best she could to listen, the next thing she knew Sawyer was bursting out of the hall his wand pointing at her before her world turned to black.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU." Harry yelled as he launched himself at Sawyer. Hagrid came running out of the hall and separated Harry and Sawyer.

"FILCH WAKE UP WILL YA." He bellowed. Filch jumped out of his chair and stared at the scene before him. Pansy was stood on the 4th floor section of the staircase and looking down in horror. Ginny was sprawled across the Entrance Hall with blood pouring from a gash on her forehead. And both Harry and Sawyer were breathing heavily whilst be held apart by Hagrid who couldn't take his eyes of Ginny.

"What…what's happened?" Filch asked.

"Right…err…you lot detentions over. Get back to ya' common rooms now." Hagrid ordered. "I SAID NOW." He boomed whilst they made no effort to move. "Filch take these two ta' Professor Dumbledore and tell him that Ginny Weasley has been injured. I'll take her up ta the Hospital Wing."

"But Hagrid I want to go with you." Harry cut in.

"You're going to see Professor Dumbledore Harry. And I'm not taking no for an answer." Hagrid said sternly before bending over and gently picking Ginny up into his arms.

"Ginny." Harry said as his voice cracked.

"She'll be alright Harry. Now go on Filch get them up there." Hagrid turned and disappeared from view with a trail of blood at his heels. Harry turned to Sawyer and met his glare with one of his own.

"WHY DID YOU DO IT? WHY DID YOU GO FOR HER? IT WAS ME YOU WERE ARGUEING WITH BACK IN THERE." Harry yelled. Sawyer just continued to glare at Harry.

"I'M GOING TO KILL…"

"Now what is going on here Filch? Why is Potter threatening to kill Mr. Beart?" Snape said appearing as though he had just apparated on the spot.

"There's been some trouble Snape. I'm taking these two up to Professor Dumbledore. Ginny Weasley has been hurt." Filch explained.

"Ginny Weasley? What has happened to her?" Snape asked coolly whilst watching Harry.

"HE CURSED HER AND SHE WAS CAUGHT OF GUARD AND FELL DOWN THE STAIRS." Harry yelled.

"Mr. Potter I suggest you calm yourself down unless you want to be in real trouble. Filch I shall take them up to see Professor Dumbledore. Perhaps you had better clean up Miss. Weasley's blood before anyone sees, be careful though I hear she has very _dirty_ blood." Snape smirked. Harry wanted to hex Snape into next week, only _he_ would dare say something like that at a time like this.

"Come on you two." Snape ordered and both Harry and Sawyer followed him up the blood stained stairs.

* * *

So there's the next chapter, hope you like? Thank you for all your amazing reviews! Mean, Mean, Mean Sawyer! Will Harry seek revenge? Until next time…


	18. An explanation

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Harry Potter; it all belongs to J. K. Rowling.

* * *

**Chapter 18: An explanation**

"Sorry to intrude on you Professor at such a late hour but I have two students here who have to be delt with urgently." Snape said with an annoyingly silky voice. Professor Dumbledore looked up from the parchment he was writing on and nodded at Snape.

"Come in." Dumbledore said whilst standing. "And what do I owe the pleasure of the both of you this evening?"

"It appears Potter and Mr. Beart were fighting during detention Professor." Snape said before either Harry or Sawyer could speak.

"I see and what were the both of you fighting about?" Dumbledore asked.

"Ginny." Harry mumbled.

"Ah I see and would this have anything to do with the fact that she was in trouble yesterday for fighting with Mr. Malfoy or for the pure fact that the two of you just do not get along?" Dumbledore asked.

"With all due respect sir why would we be fighting over what happened yesterday? Sawyer wasn't involved." Harry said with a frown.

"Ah now you see I believe yesterdays little incident had everything to do with Mr. Beart Harry. You see only just an hour ago I had a student come to me and explain what really happened yesterday; when you arrived here I was just writing to Madam Maxime." Dumbledore said. "It appears Mr. Beart you have a lot of explaining to do."

Harry turned to look at Sawyer who was currently bright red in the face and looking at the floor.

"Professor Snape I can handle the two of them from here, please go ahead and retire for the night." Dumbledore said kindly to Snape.

"Of course Professor…oh just one thing before I go, Filch asked me to inform you Ginny Weasley has been injured quiet badly and has been taken to the Hospital Wing by Hagrid." Snape said with a smile that made Harry want to smack right of his face.

"Thank you Severus." Dumbledore said as Snape left the office.

"Please take a seat the both of you. Now Harry firstly I would like to know what happened to Miss. Weasley, as calm as you can please." Dumbledore smiled.

"Well Professor as you know we were all in Detention tonight and both Ginny and Pansy were out cleaning the Grand staircase and the rest of us cleaning the Great Hall. Well late on Ginny came in and asked for some floor polish and just before she was about to leave Sawyer accused her of walked dirt all over his section of the floor he was cleaning. Ginny didn't say much and returned to the staircase. Well I kind of lost it and asked Sawyer why he had spoken to her the way he did even though she had done nothing wrong. Sawyer denied he had done anything and we began to argue right before he stormed out of the hall and pointed his wand at Ginny and muttered something. She was half way up the first floor of stairs when the curse hit her and she passed out and fell back down the stairs ending up on the floor." Harry explained.

"I see and was that all that was wrong with Miss. Weasley?" Dumbledore enquired.

"Well she must have hit her head on one of the steps because there was a big gash on her forehead. She was bleeding quite a lot professor." Harry said remembering the image of her laid across the cold, stone floor. Dumbledore took a deep breath before turning to look at Sawyer.

"The way I see it Mr. Beart you have two choices. You can either sit there and admit everything now or lie yet again and be in even more trouble than you already are." Sawyer finally looked up and sighed.

"Do you know that I once ad' a sister?" He began causing Harry to frown at the sudden change of subject.

"She was 2 years older than me. When I was just 5 years old she waz' killed by Death Eaters oo' were in hiding whilst Voldemort waz' believed to be dead. One day we were playing out in ze' back garden when a man came over to us and zaid' he waz' from ze' Ministry of Magic. He told us we were to go wiz' im' as our father wanted to see us, Arabella refused at first and said she waz' going inside to fetch our muzzer' but ze' man said that she had gone on ahead without us. We followed ze' man and he walked us across ze' fields behind ze' back of our house and towards ze' river. Arabella kept asking why we were going ze' wrong way but ze' man never answered, he just kept a hold of our hands and continued on.

I began to get restless and began to cry, ze' next thing I knew I had blacked out and awoke in a cave in ze' middle of ze' night. Arabella waz' no where to be seen and there waz' a different man sat wiz' me.

Unbeknown to us a search party waz' already on its way find us as muzzer' had come out to check on us and discovered us missing. She alerted our father and wizin' minutes a search team waz' put together. I could hear Arabella crying near by but kept my eyes closed.

Well about half an hour later my father and a whole team of Aurors found us and dueled with ze' Death Eaters. One of ze' Death Eaters sent a killing curse at me; Arabella stood before me and it hit her instead. She sacrificed herself to save my life.

4 Death Eaters were captured and sent to Azkaban, my father had everything covered up however, as he did not want ze' whole wizarding world to break out into panic again. From that day on we lied and zaid' Arabella had fell into ze' river by the house and drowned. It turned out ze' Death Eaters just wanted to have a bit of fun and cause some panic again.

My muzzer' has never been ze' same since that day and to be honest neither has my father." Sawyer sighed again before looking back down at the floor.

"I had heard of this tragic story Sawyer and I am very sorry for the loss of your sister. But this doesn't explain why you have come here with some sort of Vendetta against Harry and Ginny." Dumbledore said.

"Don't you zee', zis' is his entire fault." Sawyer said jumping out of his seat and pointing at Harry. "WHY HAVEN'T YOU KILLED IM' YET? VOLDEMORT AND ALL OF THOSE DEATH EATERS ARE ALL STILL AT LARGE AND YOU STRUT AROUND ZIS' CASTLE LIKE IT'S ZE' LAST JOB ON YOUR LIST OF THING TO DO." Sawyer bellowed. "YOU'RE ZO' COCKY AND YOU GET EVERYTHING YOU WANT. I HAD TO LOOSE MY SISTER BECAUSE OF YOU."

"AND I HAD TO LOOSE MY PARENTS." Harry yelled back also standing. Sawyer looked shocked for almost a second before yelling again.

"ZO' WHAT YOU WERE ONLY ONE."

"EXACTELY I HAVE NO MEMORIES OF THEM, AT LEAST YOU HAVE SOME OF YOUR SISTER." Harry replied. Sawyer sat back down obviously unsure of what to say to Harry's last comment.

"Look you're not the only one who's lost someone because of Voldemort. And just so you know it's not the last thing on my list of things to. I know you think I'm cocky and get whatever I want but I don't Sawyer. For years I've had the burden of Voldemort to carry round on my shoulders. For years I've had people not believe me or talk about me behind my back. And now for the first time in my life I've finally found some happiness with Ginny. I'm sorry if you think I'm being selfish by wanting to be with her every second of my day but eventually I'm going to have to go out there and fight him and I may never return and get to see her again and…" Harry voice broke. Dumbledore had stood whilst Harry had been talking. He walked round to Harry and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"You see Sawyer; we are all affected by this war. But there's one thing you must stop doing and that's blaming Harry for the death of your sister. In time he will go out there and finally put an end to this war but for now he is safest here, where we can all protect him." Dumbledore explained. Sawyer nodded slowly.

"Look Arry' I asked Malfoy to start a duel with Ginny yesterday and I also asked Panzy' to pick a fight wiz' her. I thought that by hurting her I would finally seek revenge for my zister'. I am zo' very zorry' for what I have done." Sawyer confessed.

"Do you mean it this time?" Harry said.

"Yes I do. And mister Dumbledore I understand any punishment you and Madam Maxime will give me. I deserve it." Sawyer replied.

"Well at least we have finally gotten to the bottom of all of this. Harry how are you feeling?" Dumbledore asked. Harry sighed, for the past few weeks he had managed to push aside the whole reality of facing Voldemort eventually. Ginny had been the only real thing on his mind but now the darkness was slowly forcing its way back in.

"Sawyer would you wait here whilst I walk Harry up to the Hospital Wing, I will only be a few minutes." Sawyer nodded and Harry stood to leave. He followed the head master down the moving staircase and out into the empty corridor.

"You know Harry if you let every person get you to the way you just did with Sawyer you would have given up a long time ago. His anger for what those Death Eaters did is something only he can deal with. He's trying to put all the blame on you, when in reality he's blaming himself everyday that he should have been the one that curse hit. Please don't let this affect the way you are. You've found someone who you can trust, who makes you happy and someone who you know will always be there no matter what the rest of the world may say. I for one am very happy for you and Ginny and I just think you should know Harry; however much she makes you happy inside your giving exactly the same amount of happiness back to her. And that's one of the greatest things you'll ever do." Dumbledore explained. Harry nodded slowly before coming to stop outside the Hospital Wing.

"Thank you professor. And I don't just mean for what you just said, for everything. You've done so much and given so much to me and I'll always be grateful." Harry said. Dumbledore stepped forward and hugged Harry briefly before pulling away.

"What will happen to Sawyer?" Harry asked.

"Well I will have Madam Maxime come over here immediately and have Sawyer tell her what he's just told us. Then we shall take it from there. Now let us go and see how Ginny is doing shall we." Dumbledore smiled as he held the door open.

* * *

"Ron…Ron wake up. Come on you lazy lump wake up." Neville said shaking him. 

"What's going on?" Ron asked groggily.

"Get up and get dressed. Professor McGonagall is waiting in the common room for you; she said something about Ginny being injured." Neville explained. This caught Ron's attention; he was up and dressed in a matter of seconds. He ran down to the common room to be met by McGonagall.

"Come on Mr. Weasley follow me if you would." She said turning and heading out of the portrait hole.

"What's happened Professor. Is she okay?" Ron asked.

"Professor Dumbledore will explain all when we get to the Hospital Wing." She replied. In the short time it took them to reach the Hospital Wing Ron had all sorts going through his brain. Professor Dumbledore was waiting outside the door with a small smile on his face.

"Mr. Weasley I shall explain when your parents arrive, they should be here any moment. Harry and Hagrid are with Ginny; Madam Pomfrey is cleaning her up.

Harry walked into the Wing and took a deep breath; Ginny was laid on her back and apparently still out cold. Hagrid was sat on one side of her whilst Madam Pomfrey busied around her.

"He ought to be thrown out of school for this sort of behavior." Madam Pomfrey was saying to Hagrid as Harry approached, but her voice soon died away when Harry saw the gash on Ginny's head. Now cleaned up it was at least 3 inches long above her left eyebrow and quite deep.

"Well at least I've managed to stop the bleeding, all I need to do now it heal the cut and check the rest of her out for any cuts, bruises, fractures and such."

"Harry. Come ere'." Hagrid said as he stood and patted Harry on the back.

"She'll be alright Harry. Madam Pomfrey knows wha' she's doin'. I'm sorry I couldn't let you come with me before but Dumbledore wud a wanted ta' see ya' straight away." Hagrid explained.

"I understand Hagrid. I'm just glad you've been here with her." Harry smiled faintly as he sat down beside Ginny and took her hand.

"There we go." Madam Pomfrey said as the last of the cut sealed up.

"We'll have to wait for her to wake to see if there's any memory loss or…"

"I'm sorry, what did you say? Memory loss?" Harry asked shocked.

"Well she may not have it Mr. Potter but it is sometimes likely after a hit to the head. Most of the time it's only for a few days if they do have it. Now I'm just going to check the rest of her out. Would the two of you mind waiting outside whilst I change her into these pajamas." Madam Pomfrey asked.

"No of course not, come on Harry." Hagrid said as he pulled Harry up and walked him over to the doors.

"Oh there you are Harry, are you okay dear? Albus has just told us everything." Molly Weasley said as she hugged him painfully tight.

"I'm fine thanks." Harry mumbled. It appeared everyone had turned up to visit Ginny.

"Hi Harry, long time no see." Charlie said as he shook his hand.

"Hi Charlie. Hi Bill." Harry said as he shook Bill's hand next.

"Harry, so nice to see you." George said dramatically.

"It's been so long old buddy we'd almost forgotten what you looked liked." Fred added.

"That's enough boys, now can we go in and see her?" Molly asked as Harry shook Arthur Weasley's hand.

"Poppy's just changing Ginny then we can go back in." Hagrid explained.

"So what's this we hear about you dating our youngest and only sister?" Fred asked Harry. Ron suddenly turned bright red and avoided Harry's gaze.

"Well…er…yes we are going out." Harry said whilst making a mental note to hex Ron later.

"Oh now boys leave Harry alone." Molly said. "I for one think it's lovely that the two of you are dating dear."

"Oh yes its simply marvelous." George said imitating his mother.

"Where's Percy?" Harry whispered to Bill.

"Still refuses to admit he's apart of the family." Bill explained.

"Git." Everyone said bar Molly, Arthur, Dumbledore and Hagrid.

"Okay you can come back in now." Madam Pomfrey said. They all piled in to the Hospital Wing and crowded around Ginny.

"Now she'll need plenty of rest over the next few days. She has a fractured wrist but that's nothing we can't put right when she wakes." Madam Pomfrey explained.

"And when will that be?" Molly asked.

"I can't say but it should be soon."

"Please forgive me but I really must get back and deal with Mr. Beart. I will pop in first thing in the morning to see how Ginny is doing. Don't worry Molly she will be fine." Dumbledore winked before disappearing.

"Harry dear you must be exhausted. Why don't you go on up to bed. Arthur and I will stay with her through the night. Go on Ron you too." Molly insisted. Harry sighed and thought about arguing with Mrs. Weasley and demanding that he stay too but he knew she wouldn't relent so nodded. He walked around the bed, took Ginny's hand and leant in and kissed her on the cheek.

"I love you." He said in the slightest whisper so no one else could hear. He stood and turned feeling slightly embarrassed that he had just kissed her in from of her family.

"Come on mate." Ron said.

"Goodnight." Harry mumbled.

"Goodnight." They all replied. He walked out of the wing with Ron and headed back up to the common room.

"I wanted to be there when she wakes up." Harry mumbled.

"You will be mate." Ron said not looking at him.

"What. No I won't there's no way your parents will let me go back in." Harry replied.

"They won't even know your there." Ron said as they climbed through the portrait hole. "No go upstairs and get your invisibility cloak."

* * *

So there's the next chapter, hope you like? I just want to say how brilliant all of your reviews are, if you haven't reviewed yet please do so.

Let's all hope Ginny doesn't wake up with temporary memory loss? xxxx


	19. Never want to be without you

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Harry Potter; it all belongs to the fab J. K. Rowling.

* * *

**Chapter 19: Never want to be without you**

It only took Harry a matter of seconds to fetch his Invisibility Cloak and return to Ron in the common room.

"How am I going to get back in there without them noticing the door opening by itself?" Harry asked beginning to think maybe Ron hadn't though this through enough.

"It's simple I'll walk you back down there and let you in." Ron said as though it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Right and your mum and dad aren't going to think anything's suspicious if you just walk in there without a reason." Harry said dryly.

"But I do have a reason Harry." Ron replied as he patted down his robes and looked confused.

"Ron what are you going on a…" Harry began as Ron slapped his hand to his forehead dramatically,

"Oh no Harry, I think I left my wand back in the Hospital Wing." Ron said with small smile playing at his lips.

"What? Oh, right I get it now." Harry said dumbly.

"You know Harry for someone who has to go and defeat the dark lord you really are a little slow on the uptake sometimes." Ron laughed. "Come on lets head back." Harry decided against arguing with Ron seeing as right now he was helping him out; he covered himself with his Invisibility cloak and followed Ron out of the portrait hole.

"Now make sure you don't show yourself, if Ginny wakes you'll just have to be content with watching from a distance. My brothers should have gone by now so it'll be just mum and dad in there." Ron whispered to Harry.

A few minutes later they arrived outside the Hospital Wing; Ron peered through small window in the door and nodded.

"I was right; it's just mum and dad. You ready?" Ron asked. Harry nodded before realising Ron couldn't see him.

"Yes and Ron," Harry said putting a hand on Ron's arm, "Thank you. Thank you for doing this, it means a lot." Harry said glad that Ron couldn't see his blushing face.

"It's okay, I've seen over the past few days how much you care for Ginny. And I know that if it was the other way round and Hermione was laying in there you would do the same for me." Ron replied before opening the door and walking in, Harry close behind.

"Ron what are you doing back in here, I thought I told you to go to bed." Molly said standing to fuss over her son.

"I know mum, I'd just got up to the dormitory when I realised I didn't have my wand on me. I checked the common room and it wasn't in there so I thought maybe I had left it in here." Ron said with a convincing smile.

"Oh right dear well I haven't seen it around anywhere have you Arthur?...Arthur." Molly said again to the sleeping form of her husband in the chair opposite.

"Don't wake him mum, I'll have a quick look round." Ron said as Harry walked over to a chair in the corner and sat down.

"Here it is look," Ron said whilst bending down and picking up his "lost" wand off the floor. "It rolled under Ginny's bed." Ron added.

"You really should be more careful with your possessions Ron." Molly chided.

"I am mum, this is the first time I've ever misplaced my wand." Ron replied.

"Well just be more careful in the future. Now back up to bed." She ordered.

"Okay mum, see you in the morning. I'll come in and see how Ginny's doing before breakfast." Ron said as he let his mother kiss him on the cheek followed by a bone crushing hug.

"Okay darling, see you in the morning. Night night." She smiled before Ron headed out of the doors without looking back.

'Well,' Harry thought. 'Now all I have to do is wait for Ginny to wake up.' He watched Molly sit back down and watch her only daughter intently; Arthur still dozing. Harry looked over to the bed nearest him and wondered if anyone would notice a small dent in the bed if he laid there for a small nap. He shook his head and tried to stay focused on being awake for when Ginny woke, but all his mind could think about was sleep.

* * *

Ginny opened one eye and quickly closed it again, it felt as though she had been hit over the head repeatedly with a Bludger. She tried to move her right arm to lift her self up but it ached so much she only managed to twitch a couple of muscles in it. She let out a low groan and heard her mother's voice saying her name, she opened her eye again shortly followed by the other. Her sight was blurred and everything seemed to have a slight haze around it. 

"Ginny, Ginny dear it's me mum. How are you feeling? Oh Arthur she looks so pale." Molly worried.

"Now Molly give her a couple of minutes to get her bearings, the poor girl was knocked out cold." Arthur said putting an arm around his wife.

'Knocked out cold?' Ginny thought, 'I don't remember there being a Quidditch match.' And then suddenly it dawned on her what had happened.

"Where's Sawyer?" She said attempting to get up but being pushed back down by her mother. "I'm going to kill him."

"No your not Dumbledore is dealing with him, you just lay there and get some rest." Molly said.

"I'll go and let Poppy know she's awake." Arthur said before leaving them alone.

"How are you feeling Ginny? Where does it hurt?" Molly asked.

"It hurts everywhere and I feel awful, my head…" Ginny mumbled the latter.

"Don't worry you fathers gone to fetch Madam Pomfrey, she'll have you fixed up in no time." Molly smiled.

"Where's Harry?" Ginny asked as she closed her eyes again.

"I sent him of to bed dear, he was very tired. I'm sure he'll pop in to see you in the morning." Molly replied. Ginny smiled weakly at her mother whilst trying to hide the hurt inside of her; why hadn't he argued that he wanted to stay.

'Maybe mum wouldn't let him stay.' Ginny thought truthfully, she knew how her mother could be.

* * *

Harry awoke with a start and looked around the room, surely he hadn't drifted of to sleep…had he? He sat up straight and moved his head around to try and ease the crick in his neck from the awkward position he was just in. His eyes finally rested on Ginny and to his amazement she was awake and sat up in bed. Madam Pomfrey was no where to be seen and her parents were sat either side of her; both snoring lightly. Harry stood and walked quietly over to the foot of Ginny's bed where she was eating some soup.

"I thought maybe you didn't want to be here when I woke up, that possibly you were planning on leaving me with my parents for the night." Ginny said quietly, not looking up from her soup.

"How did you know I was here?" Harry whispered as he moved around Arthur and stood beside Ginny.

"Well Mr. Potter I asked Madam Pomfrey to open a window slightly for some fresh air, every so often I would get a distinct smell of Treacle Tart. What did I tell you before?" She asked now looking up at him although he was still invisible.

"That I'm the only person you know who smells consistently of Treacle Tart." Harry laughed lightly, careful not to wake Ginny's parents.

"That's right, oh and also your left foot was sticking out." Ginny grinned.

"How are you feeling?" Harry asked revealing only his head.

"Better now I know you're here." She smiled. "I was aching quite a bit when I first woke but Madam Pomfrey fixed me up and it's slowly going off."

"Good, I was really worried bout you Gin." Harry said softly. She nodded slowly before grabbing the front of his cloak and pulling him down for a kiss.

"What was that for?" Harry asked a little stunned but at the same time happy.

"I missed you and it's for staying here and wanting to be with me." She replied simply.

"I don't think they'll ever be a time when I won't want to be with you." He murmured. Their lips were just about to touch when Arthur let out a loud snore and they broke apart.

"You should go and get some sleep. I'm okay honestly." She added as he frowned. "Come in and see me in the morning."

"Okay but only if your sure?" He asked.

"Yes now go on." She laughed.

"I love you Ginny." Harry said before kissing her softly.

"And I love you." She replied before his head disappeared again. She watched the door open and close as if there were a ghost entering or leaving and laid for a long while afterwards thinking only of Harry.

* * *

Hey so there's the next chapter, hope you like? Once again thank you for all your wonderful reviews. Until next time…


	20. Recovery

Disclaimer: I don't anything Harry Potter; it all belongs to the fab J. K. Rowling

* * *

**Chapter 20 - Recovery**

When Harry returned to the Hospital Wing the following morning with Ron, Ginny was alone. She still looked a little pale but Harry was glad to see her sat up in bed and reading a book.

"Hi," she smiled beautifully whilst marking the page and closing her book.

"Good morning," Harry replied as Ron grunted.

"What's up with you?" Ginny asked turning to look at her brother.

"Just tired… worried about you," Ron mumbled the latter.

"Well I'm okay Madam Pomfrey said I should be allowed out tomorrow, can't wait to see how much homework I've got," she said sarcastically.

"Where's mum and dad?" Ron asked.

"They went home about an hour ago to changed and get some rest, they said they will be back this evening to check on how I'm doing," Ginny answered.

"So you have no one to keep you company all day?" Harry asked whilst absent mindedly playing with her hair; oh how he had missed touching her hair.

"I'll be okay; Fred and George are apparently dropping by around lunch. And then of course my wonderful boyfriend will be coming to see me at lunch and after his lessons," she grinned.

"Oh is he, well I guess you won't be needing me then," Harry said as he dropped his bottom lip playfully. Ginny rolled her eyes and smacked his arm lightly.

"I'm going to write to Hermione later, fill her in on all the gossip," Ron said.

"Is that all I am, gossip?" Ginny questioned with a sudden flash of anger in her eyes. Ron seemed to have realised his mistake very quickly and explained himself before his sister placed him too in the Hospital Wing.

"No I mean the gossip of you hexing Malfoy…she'll love that and why Sawyer had it in for Harry. The part where you end up in here isn't gossip Ginny."

"Yeah well it will be to everyone else in the school," she mumbled. Just as Harry was about to reply the doors opened to the Hospital Wing and in walked Malfoy alone. Instantly all three of them turned to look at him with a glare which he only matched.

"Well, well, well look what we have here. Has ickle Weasel wet the bed and she needs her big brother and boyfriend to look after her," Malfoy's mock baby voice made Harry's blood boil.

"You know what Malfoy say what you want. You weren't that clever when I turned you into half a dragon and you won't be strutting round here when Dumbledore gets hold of you. From what I hear you assisted Sawyer in his vengeance against Harry and I'm pretty sure Daddy won't be able to hold your hand when you go crying to him seeing as Dumbledore will probably mention why Sawyer hated Harry. I mean your Dad can hardly stand there and fight for you when we all know as soon as Dumbledore mentions the fact that _Death Eaters _killed Sawyers sister your Dad won't have a leg to stand on. So why don't you wipe that little smirk of your face and grow some real balls for a change," Ginny replied as Harry and Ron sniggered.

"Ah Mr. Malfoy take these and get changed behind the curtain. I'll be in, in a minute to take a look at that tail of yours," Malfoy turned an even deeper shade of red than he already was from Ginny's remark and drew the curtain across so hard that it fell of the rail and covered Malfoy with an 'Oomph'. Harry, Ginny and Ron all burst out laughing as Malfoy attempted and failed to detach himself from the curtain.

* * *

"Well who knew Malfoy still had a small tail from that curse Ginny used on him," Ron laughed as they headed towards breakfast.

"Well as far as I'm concerned he can have it for the rest of his life. I wonder if Sirius…" Harry stopped dead in his tracks and Ron turned to look at him sympathetically. Harry looked almost ashamed of himself for forgetting his Godfather was dead.

"Are you okay mate?" Ron asked as he watched Harry closely.

"Yeah…I guess I just forgot for a second there that Sirius was no longer here. Bit stupid of me really seeing as he's been dead for just over 18 months," Harry added dryly.

"No it's not Harry; we all have moments where we make a simple mistake. After my Grandad died I kept forgetting every so often too that he was dead. Like on a Sunday he and my Grandma would come for dinner every week, for months and months afterwards I'd still forget he wasn't coming until Grandma turned up alone," Ron explained.

"Really?" Harry asked looking a bit better.

"Really mate," Ron replied with a slap on his best friends back. They started to walk again towards the Great Hall,

"You know I feel almost guilty for having not thought about Sirius as much over the past couple of months," Harry confessed.

"Well it's only natural seeing as all you can think about is my sister. You know you're lucky you're my best mate, if it were anyone else thinking about Ginny 99% of his time in the day I would have hexed him into oblivion by now," Ron teased as they finally entered the Great Hall. Everyone seemed to be watching them, obviously all aware that something had happened with Ginny the night before. They sat in their usual spot and began placing food on to their plates.

"Just ignore them," Harry thought he heard Ron mutter under his breath.

"Harry…Harry," someone shouted, he turned to see who had called and looked a little surprised when Justin Finch-Fletchly was smiling at him and waving.

"How's Ginny?" Justin asked, causing a lot of people to stop talking and listen to Harry's reply.

"She's okay thanks, should be out tomorrow," Harry smiled.

"Good…you don't need any of us from the D.A to go and deal with Sawyer do you?" Justin asked with an evil glint in his eyes. Harry laughed before realising half the people listening were from the D.A.

"Not at the moment no…but I'll let you all know if I do," Harry replied before turning back to his breakfast.

"I never realised how many friends Ginny had," Harry said to Ron, who had mouth full of grilled tomato.

"ooanyblodyeindsiouasme," Ron said.

"I'm sorry I didn't quite catch that Ron, there was a slight problem with your speech seeing as you have a whole tomato in your mouth," Harry said with a raised eyebrow. Ron appeared to swallow his food whole before repeating,

"Too many friends if you ask me. I mean why do so many boys want to be her friend anyway," Ron asked with a darkened look in his eyes.

"That's probably because she has 6 older brother's and probably feels she gets on better with men more than women; with exception to Hermione and Luna," Harry added, although now he came to think of it a lot of boys did seem say hello to Ginny in the corridors.

"Well she has you know to protect her Harry," Ron said before filling his mouth with bacon.

"Yeah," Harry said somewhat distantly as thoughts of Voldemort clouded his mind. "But what if I can't protect her from _him._"

"You will mate; you love her too much to let anything happen to her. And besides I don't want have to chase you around for the rest of your life to murder you for not protecting her. It'd be too much hassle and besides I don't really want to have to kill you," Ron said with a smirk.

"You always know how to brighten up my day, I bet Hermione falls at your feet when you go all murderous on her too," Harry replied sarcastically.

* * *

"Did Harry mention when he was going to stop by, I thought he might have been in at lunch," Ginny said to Ron.

"No he didn't, McGonagall cornered him at lunch though and lectured him about reputation of house. She only stopped going on when the bell went, told him she expected better out of him and if he was caught fighting again she would personally see that he had detention for the rest of his time at Hogwarts," Ron answered.

"Geeesh you'd think she would be on Harry's side seeing as Sawyer was trying to hurt him and did hurt me," Ginny moaned.

"I wrote to Hermione, did it during History of Magic. I'll be so glad when she's home on Sunday," Ron said with a faint smile.

"Mum and Dad turned up when Fred and George were here, said Bill and Charlie send their love to us both and hope we can try to stay out of trouble now," Ginny laughed as Ron rolled his eyes.

"Yes because were running riot everywhere aren't we," Ron said sarcastically.

"Mum and Dad are going come back in the morning before Madam Pomfrey lets me go, said they want you here too. Probably going to lecture you and tell you to look after me better," Ginny warned.

"Great," Ron sighed. "You know Harry's worried about you," he said with a sudden change of subject.

"If he was so worried he'd be here with you right now Ron," Ginny said sadly.

"I think he's waiting until later to come and see you, he wants to see you alone for a while. He's worried he's not going to be able to protect you…"

"From what?" Ginny asked cutting him off.

"You know what Ginny, he's not gone away," Ron reminded her.

"I know he hasn't Ron but Harry doesn't need to worry about having to protect me from him, just as long as he looks after himself," Ginny answered.

"But Harry doesn't see it that way Ginny, he's more worried about you," Ron told her.

"Has he told you that?" she asked.

"Kind of, but listen don't go saying anything to him Ginny," Ron warned.

"Well I won't but you've not really given me much to go on," she said with a smile.

"So you'll be out tomorrow," Ron said changing the subject yet again.

"Tomorrow lunch hopefully, I don't feel too bad now. I still get a little dizzy sometimes but that's about it," Ginny replied. "Thank you Ron," she said suddenly taking his hand.

"What for?" he asked shocked.

"For being so worried and being here with me, I'm going to miss not having you around next year," she sighed. Ron blushed before answering,

"I'm going to miss it too Ginny and you don't need to thank me for being here," he smiled.

"Hey," Harry said making them jump.

"Hi," Ginny smiled.

"Well I'm going to get off Ginny; I'll be in tomorrow morning to see you. Take care," Ron said before bending and kissing his younger sister on the forehead. "See you later mate," he said to Harry and before either of them could protest Ron was heading out of the door.

"Hey beautiful," Harry said kissing Ginny gently. "Sorry about earlier, McGonagall cornered me," he grumbled.

"It's okay you're here now," she replied.

"So how are you feeling?" he asked sitting in the chair Ron had just vacated.

"Okay, just miss you," she smiled.

"I miss you too Gin," he said sincerely.

"Lessons been okay today?" she asked.

"Yeah not bad, everyone's talking about last night. Don't worry though Ron and I have shut up as many as we can," Harry said with an evil smile.

"How?" Ginny asked suspiciously.

"Anyone who we hear talking about it we offer them a sweet and then their tongue gets stuck to the roof of their mouths," Harry smiled satisfied.

"Well you have Fred and George to thank for that, but how do you get them to eat the sweet?" she asked confused.

"No one can resist a free sweet Gin, want one?" Harry asked with a smirk as he held out a toffee.

"No thanks," she laughed.

"A lots happened in a couple of weeks huh," Harry sighed.

"Yes it has, but not all of it has been bad," she grinned.

"No, I think my most memorable moment has to be you with bunny ears," he laughed when she pouted.

"You know I'm very much looking forward to the future with you Mr. Potter, whether or not there is a dark lord after you," she confessed. Harry smiled,

"But what's going to happen when the dark lord catches up with me?" he asked.

"Who knows? But if you dare try and stop me from seeing you I will hex you into oblivion," she grinned.

"Well I am noble and all that," he laughed.

"Are you too noble to give your girlfriend a kiss right now?" she teased.

"Well… okay then but only a quick one because Madam Pomfrey is looking," he grinned before closing the distance between them.

* * *

Well there you have it chapter 20. I am so sorry it took me all this time to upload it. Thank you for all of your great reviews and for sticking with this story. I'm going to make the next chapter the last one and it should be up within the next couple of days. Thanks xx


	21. All is well

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Harry Potter; it all belongs to the fab J. K. Rowling.

* * *

**Chapter 21: All is well**

"Good morning," Ron said practically bouncing down the stairs into the common room.

"Morning," Harry and Ginny said from the sofa.

"No prizes for guessing what's got you so happy," Harry laughed as Ron seated himself in his favorite arm chair.

"It's Sunday," Ron beamed.

"Sunday?" Ginny frowned looking at Harry, "what's so important about Sundays?" she asked hiding a smirk.

"Hmmmmm, I'm not sure Gin? Oh I know it's Sunday roast day," Harry said excitedly.

"You know you 2 could take down Voldie with your sarcastic tones in one go," Ron moaned.

"Voldie now is it," Ginny laughed.

"I wonder what time they'll be arriving back." Ron said ignoring his sister.

"Didn't Hermione mention it in her letter?" Harry asked.

"No she said that it would be some time this evening," Ron answered.

"Are you nearly done with your Transfiguration essay?" Harry asked Ginny.

"I have one more paragraph to write, you guys go and get some breakfast if you want?" she smiled.

"Here let me have a look at that," Ron said snatching the parchment off his sister's lap. He scanned over it quickly.

"You don't need another paragraph it's perfect," he said handing it back to her. "Now let's all go and get some breakfast," he said standing.

"You know I think Hermione should go away more often," Ginny said to Harry.

"I know, just look at him, he's like a child in Honeydukes," Harry laughed as they watched Ron skip across the common room.

* * *

McGonagall had informed them at lunch that the Exchange students would be returning around 5pm that evening, so Ron dragged Harry and Ginny out of the common room around 4:50.

"You know you only saw her last week," Harry said placing his arm around Ginny.

"I know but that's still a long time," Ron argued.

"Yes a whole week wow Ron, you know some Muggle men go off to war for years at a time leaving their partners behind and your complaining about a week," Ginny scoffed.

"Where did that come from?" Harry asked her surprised.

"I'm all looks you know Potter," she answered smugly.

"It appears your not," he said kissing her.

"Oi you two can we go back to being excited about Hermione being home please," Ron said annoyed.

"Ron we are excited, but we all know as soon as she sees you you'll be off snogging in some broom closest and Harry and I will be forgotten about," Ginny said.

"That's not true," Ron tried to argue but the blush on his neck let him down. They waited outside Dumbledore's office for a few minutes when Cho appeared from the stone gargoyle. She took one look at Harry and Ginny and stormed off.

"What's got her knickers in a twist?" Ron said.

"Or should you say who," Ginny smirked looking at Harry. The gargoyle continued to move and Hermione appeared.

"Hello," she smiled as Ron pulled her into a bone crushing hug.

"Ron…I…I can't breathe," she managed to get out but Ron didn't let go.

"I missed you," Ron said as they broke apart.

"I missed you too Ron, and I missed the both of you," Hermione smiled before hugging Harry and Ginny together.

"It's nice to have you back Hermione," Harry said.

"It appears I'm never leaving the 3 of you again," she laughed as they smiled.

"Not _that _much has happened," Ginny answered innocently.

"No not at all," Hermione said sarcastically, "so are you feeling okay Ginny?"

"Yes I feel a lot better now thanks," Ginny answered as they set off down the corridor.

"I was so worried when I heard what happened, I was going to come back early" Hermione confessed.

"Well you know when you left you told me to look after these 2, well they've been the ones looking after me," Ginny smiled.

"Good, I'm glad they did," Hermione said looking at Ron and Harry.

"So what shall we do tonight?" Ginny asked.

"I have plans for me and Hermione," Ron said.

"I bet you do," Ginny murmured making Harry laugh.

"Can't the 4 of us do something?" Hermione asked Ron.

"I wanted just us 2…"

"Ron," Hermione warned.

"Fine but I don't know what were going to do," Ron mumbled.

"Isn't it nice to hear the familiar tones of them arguing again," Harry smiled.

* * *

"I knew Ron would get his own way," Ginny laughed as she and Harry walked into the library.

"Me too but hey I'm not complaining, it means we get to spend some time together alone also," Harry reasoned.

"Yes your right Mr. Potter," she said as they sat at a table.

"Do you remember what we did in here a couple of weeks ago," he whispered in her ear.

"Oh yes I do, I believe you had us thrown out of here," Ginny smirked.

"Well I couldn't help it," he began pulling her closer, "your impossible to resist."

"As are you," she smiled before kissing him.

"You're going to have us thrown out again," Ginny laughed making Harry pout.

"I don't care, I'd rather be off somewhere in a broom closet with you anyway," he breathed against her lips.

"Don't tempt me," she said standing and heading off towards the Astronomy section. Harry smiled to himself and opened up his bag. The urge to go and follow her and repeat his actions from 2 weeks ago was growing stronger; he took a deep breath and flipped through his Potions book.

"Bugger it," he mumbled standing and heading off in Ginny's direction. In the depths of the Astronomy section he found her waiting for him with a smirk.

"That didn't take long," she said.

"How did you know?" he asked walking over to her.

"It was the look in your eye and also because I know you can't resist me," she teased wrapping her arms around his neck.

"You know Ginny," he began placing his hands in her hips, "I've never been this happy in my life and I have you to thank for it. I never thought in a million years that you would like me too; I thought I would have to go on forever with us only being friends. Things will undoubtedly get darker in the future but I know that as long as I have you by my side I have nothing to worry about."

"Harry," she smiled with tears in her eyes.

"I love you Ginny," he said before kissing her deeply.

"Love you…too," she replied in between kisses. They spent a while hidden between the rows of books and when they eventually returned to their table, Ron and Hermione were sat there.

"I thought you 2 were of doing something somewhere?" Ginny said as she and Harry sat back down.

"Hermione wanted to catch up on homework," Ron said with a roll of his eyes, "where have you 2 been?"

"We er… we were just looking for an Astronomy book for Ginny but we couldn't find it anywhere," Harry lied.

"I'm sure," Hermione smirked.

"So this is nice the 4 of us doing homework together again," Ginny said feeling a change of subject was needed.

"Yes it is, hey Hermione you couldn't look over my Charms essay could you?" Ron asked.

"Is that all I'm good for?" Hermione asked.

"Oh go on you know you want to, when would you ever pass a chance to prove to us how brainy you are," Ron grinned. Hermione considered this for a moment before taking the essay of Ron.

"Ahhhhh, all is well and back to normal," Ron sighed leaning back and lacing his fingers together at the back of his head. Harry sighed also and looked at Ginny,

"Yes it is, I do believe things are only going to get better," he said completely in love with the girl sat next to him.

_Fin_

* * *

Well there you have it, I know this last chapter was short but I think it wraps it up nicely with a bit of fluff. I really am grateful for all of you who have reviewed and stuck with this story. Every review has meant something to me and it's always good to get feedback. I have always been a big Harry/Ginny fan and intend to do more stories about their love.

Thank you

xxxx


End file.
